


Last Angel On Earth (L.A.O.E)

by my_Lost_Memory



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Angel/Demon Relationship, Angels vs Demons, Boy Romance, Demons, Fantasy, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gore, Heaven, Hell, History, M/M, Master/Servant, My First Fanfic, My first english fanfic, New Earth, New World, New era, Physical Abuse, Smut, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2019-10-04 21:06:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 30,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17311859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_Lost_Memory/pseuds/my_Lost_Memory
Summary: To be honest i'm not usually good writing stories, the ideas that i have appear very often. I'll try My best making this one and putting My love and time on it, but i won't promess anything.The most Of All My stories are in spanish language But lost in many groups ;'v xD





	1. Borning

 

_"A long time ago, there were 2 worlds that each possessed powerful but different forces: Heaven, also known as Paradise. It was a place where beautiful beings lived who flowed peace and kindness, they represented harmony._

_The sky blue color leading the day, and the most wonderful sun shine brightly. Heaven, possessed the power of good, the purest strength that its legitimate guardian guarded, God._

_On the other hand, even lower, there was a world where chaos and destruction reigned. A dark place on the outside, lit by fire inside. The fire in that place was scorching, so much so that a simple feather or blade turned to ash at once: the underworld, better known as Hell._

_In hell lived fearsome and cunning creatures known as demons, whose governors was the Devil himself, guardian of the force of evil and his descendants, the princes of discord. The dark blue,  as the moon and the stars leading the night_

_Both kingdoms as the forces were perfectly balanced ... Or so they believed, until after a third world called the earth was created and inhabited by beings without powers but with special gifts called humans, so great was the curiosity of others 2 worlds that went to that world and knew and lived with them. It did not take them long to gain the trust and hearts of others, so the Angels taught them respect and humility, while the demons taught them intelligence and perseverance._

_They believed that everything was going great, when the angels soon realized that the plan to guide the humans turned out differently. The humans set aside their appreciation of each other and began to fight with each other and to divide. They robbed, looted, murdered and humiliated their own kind no matter what. There was injustice, racism, marginalization, adultery, gluttony, resentment and lies in every corner of the earth; while the hearts of humans had turned black like darkness itself. Goodness disappeared, as well as what remains of the earth itself._

_The angels blamed the demons for creating chaos in the new world and came together to fight against them. The result left more than thousands dead and hundreds injured. God, completely enraged by what happened, sent the demons back to his world, along with the other humans who followed his legacy and sealed the entrance that connected the underworld to the earth, exiling them. Later he sealed the portal of the earth to heaven, fearing that his world would also be affected._

_However, few demons managed to escape total exile like humans, but unlike demons, they still safeguarded the good of their hearts, however, they can not escape from temptation._

_Therefore God commanded an army of stronger angels, known as the rainbow elite and scattered them throughout the world to care for the rest of the population and to keep them away from all evil. This population was divided and conformed by 4 tribes (groups, as they wish to say it):_  

**√Imonaki (red), the strongest tribe.**

**√ Akuba (green), the smartest tribe.**

**√Yanya (yellow), the most charismatic.**

**√Cietola (blue), the noblest of them.**

_Giving to us, the beginning of a new history in the reborn earth."_

‘Tell me another story, Auntie Angie...’ A little boy said that from his bed, he was really excited when it's story bed time.  
‘You'll Never let me go until i tell you another one,right?’ Asked the woman and giggled. ‘Sure,why not?. But this is the last one and you go to sleep,okay?’

She passed her right hans into her nephew's blue hair and smiled.


	2. The birth of a new evil, the rise of a new hope.

S _ince then, the peace had returned, and the ancestors told the story about the origin of the land to their descendants and then transmit it to the next generations for the next 500 years. By then, life on earth was reborn. The birds sang and colors again spread all over the world. Unfortunately, all that life and color did not know what would happen next. For the demons that were wandering the earth gathered again, thirsting for blood and revenge. They regained enough strength to fight with the Angels of the earth and the rest of what was left of humanity._

 _The army, led by one of their most powerful demons, known as the Black Nightmare, successfully overthrew the tribes one by one starting with Yanya, which was ambushed and annihilated almost immediately. Then Akuba, who had heard about the fall of the yellow town. Therefore, they created traps, defenses and combat strategies for when the time came, but even that could not save them. Later Imonaki, that in spite of the great force, resistance and the great number of soldiers, these were overthrown one by one. The survivors of the 3 tribes fell into the hands of darkness and suffering, some were sent as messengers, but the last ones that remained, became toys for the devil, which were tortured to death. Those demons, they had no mercy at all._  
_Although it is mentioned that there were people who managed to escape from them._

‘WAH! That's very scary, Aunt Angie, I do not like it!-’The boy covers his head with his sheet, trembling with fear. -I do not want them to catch me!’  
‘C-calm down my child, it's just a story, nothing bad will happen to you. There is nothing to fear.- Says the aunt, who tries to calm the boy-  
\- I-if you say it ...- the boy uncovers himself, looking into his aunt's eyes. - Continue, please. - The aunt agrees.

 _Now there was only one tribe left ahead, Cietola, guarded by the strongest angel of all: Vicent, the general of the blue elite. He and his army were prepared to attack, and they did, on the same day that a total eclipse occurred._  
_It was an unbridled battle in the shadows, angels against demons in the final fight between good and evil is again present as the fall of the dead. Vicent believed that his army was close to victory, but it was the opposite. Black Nightmare, the most powerful used its maximum dark energy, causing the fall of almost all the angels. It was a festival of death and destruction. Vicent was the last one standing, there were too many demons to fight, but he could not surrender, because Life in Cietola depended on the blue elite. So, through a song, he prayed to his Lord, hoping that he would listen to him and he did it. God gave him a magic sword, capable of eliminating anyone mortal or immortal. and a mysterious but enchanted chest._

 _With all his power, faith and energy he raises his sword to the sky, letting lightning strike him and then go to the army of demons, starting with the one that killed almost everyone, then defeated the rest of the army. The victory was for Cietola and the sky was illuminating blue by the power of the sword. Then he locked the surviving demons in crystals of light, where they would pass their sentence until they were purified. While 2 whose lives were forgiven but exiled to notify others not to get into trouble like them. The victory was celebrated with a big party in Cietola, where Vicent met a pair of beautiful and astute peasant woman Imonaki named Angeline and her sister Rachel, who fell deeply in love with her. Approximately 1 later, Rachel and Vicent got married and another year later and surprise of both Rachel became pregnant, she shed tears of joy, because she had been born sterile and nobody, not even her sister could help with that. For Vicent it was great news, but for Rachel it was a miracle._  
_And so, he gave birth to a beautiful male angel with hair and eyes as blue as the sky. At first they thought of calling him "Miracle", but in the end they named him "Ciel", in honor of the victory that happened that day._

-It's me! It's me! - Says the boy jumping on his bed.  
-So it is.- Answer with a small laugh. -For them, you were the best gift God could give them.-  
-Seriously? I'm glad to know that! "Ciel smiles for a moment, but his smile vanishes instantly. "Still, I never met them in person. What happened to my parents, Aunt Angie?"  
Ciel's aunt looks down at the question. Her face reflected a deep melancholy and horror.  
\- A-aunt Angie? - Ciel asks worried about her. - What's going on?  
-No. Nothing- She responds while looking up at her nephew. - There are times when certain things that are better never tell them. But I want you to know, that they loved you with all their hearts. They loved you more than anything in the world.  
-... I understand- Ciel says  
-Now go to sleep. Tomorrow will be a new day and a very busy one.- The aunt approaches Ciel and kisses him on the forehead - Good evening.  
-Good night, Aunt Angeline.-  
Angeline turns off the lights and leaves the room.

  
_However, as much as she wanted to tell Ciel, she could not. For she feared that her nephew would find a terrible ending like her parents. At that time the family did not have a happy ending, because God when he heard about the birth of Ciel, was disappointed, because Vicent, his angel had disobeyed the most important rule: Never commit any kind of sin, regardless of whether a person is involved. be mortal or not. So he ordered the family to be killed, but Vicent discovered the plan and was not going to allow it, hid his son together with the same magic sword and chest (they are currently hidden since then) that he kept hidden since then, in an area hidden from Cietola. Rachel and Vicent died, but the boy lives and is in good hands with his aunt Angeline Durless and her cousin Grell Sutcliff. But what they did not know is that the child was born with a terrible curse that will persecute him until the end of time: the curse of lust._  
_Time after Ciel grows up and becomes a handsome young man, loved by many girls, envied and admired by others. His sympathy and generosity won the trust and friendship of his people. Guided by his mentor William, the strongest and humblest knight. William is the general of the armed forces of Cietola and takes care of Ciel while Angeline and Grell are not._

-Whoa! - Ciel falls to the ground, releasing the sword that was in his right hand.

 _Well, he is the best knight as long as he does not lower his guard._  
\- Always keep your eyes open Phantomhive boy. Otherwise, you will be easy prey.- A girl says as she points her with her sword and removes the helmet from her head.  
-I'll keep it in mind, Lizzie- He says as he gets up, supported by one of his companions.  
-Soldier Elizabeth for you- Lizzie returns her stuff instead. - How do you think to protect your family or others if you can not even defend yourself? And you supposed to call yourself Knight of Cietola.

 _Upon hearing that, Ciel holds his sword firmly and goes to it at full speed. He thought about going through her, but is stopped by his mentor._  
\- Enough Phantomhive - He directs his voice with a serious and cold tone.  
-But...-  
-I said it's enough.- William snatches the sword and addresses his students. -I do not train them to knock each other down. I train them to protect the citizens. You are the future of Cietola, and I will not allow this kind of behavior, let alone disrespect him-he looks towards Ciel and Elizabeth. -And you'd better apologize right now, you will not want homework plans, will you?-  
Both young people turn to look at each other annoyed, apologize and shake hands.  
-Very well. That's all for now, you can retire.  
Everyone returns their things and they change their uniforms and just before Ciel leaves, his mentor stops him.  
-Your Phantomhive, I need to talk to you for a moment-  
-Professor Spears, I really regret what happened a while ago, but Lizzie ...- Ciel is interrupted by William.  
-I know, but that does not mean you should attack anyone like that. You could have killed her.-  
-Although he does or not, she's always bothering me with his friends. I can't have a quiet school day without her telling me something. Even when it is in front of you-  
-I will take care of that later. For now you must learn to control your anger, believe me, it is not worthy to pay attention to a bully. At the end of the day he is the one who makes a fool of himself.- William leans his right hand on his student's left shoulder. -Only ignore what I tell you or go help someone and stop bothering you. They only look for weak victims who cling easily to what others say. I say this from experience-  
-I suppose you're right.- Ciel Sighs. -I'll keep it in mind, Professor Spears.-  
-All right. Now you can retire ... By the way, your aunt and your cousin will arrive at night. Therefore, you can explore the town. Later I'll go to prepare dinner.-  
-It's okay. See you later Professor Spears.- Ciel bows and the academy retreats.

_William allows Ciel to go anywhere, except to the west side of Cietola, he did not specify the reason, he just told him it was a dangerous place. Curiosity killed Ciel day after day to know what was in that wing until that day, after school was there taking advantage of William was busy. He took a quick route that went from the town to the west wing. The west side was full of jungle trees, pines and various types of animals. He would not have any problem if he meets a wild animal, these were in the northern area of Cietola. Besides, I already knew what to do in that case. At the Academy he attended they taught all kinds of methods of defense and protection in case of such a situation._

-Wow-

_Once in the center of the west side, there is an abandoned temple with strange symbols engraved on it. Excited decides to enter it and when entering, in the background was a crystal that shone red. Ciel approaches and takes it out of curiosity, but the glass was too hot that he threw it to the ground with a scream, breaking it._

-Fuck! That burns, and much- Ciel blows his hands.  
_At that moment black smoke comes out of the glass, followed by a pair of red eyes like blood and an evil laugh with sharp fangs._  
-But what ...? - The boy turns back, to see where the laughter came from, but he became frightened with what he saw.

  
_Then came 2 large black wings, then a pair of claws, a long, thin black tail with the signature point of heart and red, and a pair of legs. Ciel just stares, scared while the creature saw him frivolously once it leaves the glass completely._  
-Thank you very much for releasing me,- he said in a multi-tone voice (like a twisted echo) and masculine. -And if you'll excuse me, I have to free my friends from their confinement-

 And before leaving, Ciel stops him and stuttering asks

-Who-who are you? -  
-I have many names, but you can call me ...- The dark being thinks of a name that is not so lamentable or eccentric. -Sebastian. And what is yours, my hero? - His voice finally becomes normal, like that of any human  
-M-my name is Ciel, Mr. Sebastian.- Responds the boy, still trembling at the presence of the major.  
-Nice to meet you, Ciel.- Sebastian makes a small bow. -Thanks to you I am free and now I can save my people who were locked up and take revenge on those who did this to us-  
-Those Wh-who? -

-I would love to chat with you for a while, but I have issues to attend to. So if you'll excuse me.-

_At that moment the stomach of the being begins to roar and this seeing the boy completely realizes that he was actually an Angel and smiles Machiavellianly._

-But as you rescued me and as a sign of my gratitude, I will give you something you will never forget in your life- He says it as he approaches him ..  
-Seriously? What is it? - Ciel asks curiously. But this one becomes fear when the dark presence comes in front of him, looking at him in a macabre way. He tries to back away, but feels something holding him by his arms and legs. -What do you think he does? -  
-Trust me, I'm sure that you won't regret-  
-CIEL! -

**To be continued...**


	3. Now what the fuck did you just do!?

-What do you think you're doing!?

-Trust me, I assure you that you will not regret.  
-CIEL! -

(...)

-CIEL!- A male voice is heard in the distance, precisely at the entrance of the temple.  
-What the..? - The being dark lifts and something hits him, while separating Ciel from his claws. The blow was too strong that he threw it away towards a pedestal, breaking it instantly.  
Ciel falls, but is caught by a man before it hits the ground.  
-W-william! - Exclaims Ciel -I'm glad you came-  
-There's no time for talks- his mentor says as he carefully lowered it. -Now get out of here, your aunt Angeline is waiting for you outside.  
\- She is also here? - Question Ciel surprised  
-Yes. Now go away.-

At that moment among the rubble the other being gets up, with his eyes shining, giving a look of fury.

-Go Away- says William  
-But ...- Ciel said worried  
-Go away! I got this-  
With no other option, the angel obeys him and runs to the exit.  
-Okay phenomenon, show me everything you have.- William takes out of his case an iron sword, with the navy blue handle adorned with various jewels.  
-With pleasure- Says the being as he stands up while an aura of darkness surrounds him.

_Once outside the temple, Aunt Angeline waits for her nephew, mounted on a pakuta._

***** A pakuta is an animal made up of the body of a giraffe, and instead of spots it is full of hair (and plumage depending on the color of its coat)**  
**In this case, the pakuta is white), head of alpaca, wings of eagle and tail of horse. They can live up to 35 years. (Yep, it's an invented animal)*****

-Auntie Angie!-

-Take my hand- says Angeline while extending her right hand  
His nephew obeys and goes up to the pakuta, with the help of his aunt. Then she rides on the pakuta, carrying away Ciel from the temple.  
-How many times have I told you not to enter the west side of Cietola?- Angeline says, in an annoyed tone.  
-I'm sorry, Aunt Angie. Curiosity killed me-Ciel covered his face with shame.  
-You can apologize later, now I have to get you out of here-  
-But what will happen to Professor Spears?- Ciel looks back.  
-He'll be fine. He knows how to take care of himself- Auntie Angie says while looking at her nephew for a moment -Trust me - she gives him a smile  
\- O-okay- Ciel clings to her aunt's waist while she rides on the pakuta.  
After a few minutes, Ciel and his aunt almost left the west side for Cietola.  
-We are almost there- Tia Angie turns back and her nephew smiles.  
-Watch out!-Ciel points forward, surprised.  
-What the...? - Angeline could not finish, because something hits the pakuta, knocking down the 3, staying on the ground.

_Ciel, as he can, rises little by little, while with his right hand he rests his head, because it is buzzing at the same time that a dull noise accompanies him. At that moment he felt that someone was behind him and when he turns around he sees his aunt on the floor._

-Aunt Angie!- Ciel goes to her, who worried, does everything possible to wake her up.  
Suddenly, something takes from the back of the boy's clothes and pulls him back. He gives a cry for fright.  
-Hello princess- Again the dark being is reunited with the boy. -Do you remember me?- He asks as he gives her a smile that shows two rows of sharp fangs and a look as red as blood.  
-S-sebastian. Why... Why are you doing this?-Ciel asks as he tries to free himself. By miracle he remembers his name. Even so, it was difficult for him to breathe as the demon took hold of his delicate neck.  
-You are a bad, bad, _**bad girl**_. Leaving me alone for the jungle and above you reject my gratitude. All I wanted was to spend some time with you.- Sebastian replies while stroking the angel's hair.  
-Girl?- Ciel thought, who was confused by the situation. -Excuse me, I think you were wrong. Actually, I am ... -  
\- Get away from my nephew, you monster! - Says Angeline as she gets up from the ground, but she was still weakened by the impact.  
-Excuse me, but you're interrupting our conversation- Something breaks off in Sebastian's back that stretches and grabs Angeline and then throws her towards a tree.  
"Aunt Angie!" Ciel exclaimed worriedly. "Let me go," the boy struggles to free himself from the malignant being.  
-Now, what were we? - Sebastian brings that extremity of his back to the face of the angel and with it begins to caress.

_Ciel feels a tingling and as reaction blushes and decides to turn to another side. But certain features of Sebastian make you get attention. He can notice 2 types of horns on his head large and small red, long black nails: a pair of wings similar to a black dragon on his back, a bandage covering his abdomen, "What happened to him?" Ciel thought. The member that turned out to be a thin black tail with the tip in the shape of a red heart; from the waist down was dyed black. But what stood out most to him was that pentagram symbol with an inverted star in the left pectoral._

-You are a ... Demon!?- Ciel remains in a state of shock -P-but I thought that you ... That you had ...-  
-Extincted? Missed? - Sebastian lets out a small laugh. -That's what everyone believes. But I will make sure they see that it is the opposite, when I release my friends from their prison.  
-Hey you!- A man appears behind them as he lifts Angeline up. -We have not finished yet- It was William who with the same Sword that forged supports himself. He paralyzes for a moment to see that Sebastian has Ciel in his claws. -Ciel! Let it go, damn it-  
-And what will you do if I do not? -  
Sebastian is facing Ciel - How do you think you're going to defend your girlfriend if you can barely stop?-

 _Then the devil begins to lick the boy from his neck slowly to his ear while exploring the inside of his blouse. That sensation caused Ciel to shudder and sing a little moan._  
_William seeing this action is directed towards the demon quickly, pointing his sword in the chest of it._

-Heh That's what I thought- Sebastian says as his eyes light up red.

 _Sebastian drops Ciel to fight against William. Both are unleashed in a fierce combat, the demon uses its claws to tear William's skin elusive without any problem. He puts his sword in front of him to pierce Sebastian's chest. Sebastian on the other hand uses both hands to block William's attack. His hands bleed due to the edge of his back but he does not flinch, as he can do to the side of the sword and headbutts William, provoking a strong contusion and backing down, however that does not prevent the mentor from standing. William continues to fight while Ciel takes his aunt away, the aunt leaning on the shoulders of his nephew while he rode the pakuta as fast as he could._  
_William does his best to keep the demon away from Ciel his aunt._

-Nothing bad. To be a low-ranking human- Sebastian says as he elbows him in William's stomach.-Wait a minute, where did my princess go?-  
\- To a place far from you! Piece of cork oak - Responds William with a punch in the face of Sebastian.  
Sebastian, annoying, takes William's legs.  
-Corky your grandmother!- He says as he throws it into the air, then reaches it and with his hands give a big blow in the stomach of him.  
Both fall to the ground, in front of Ciel and his aunt.  
-Not again- Ciel exclaims as he recoils with the pakuta, but is stopped by Sebastian.  
-Enough of foolage games- The devil says as he goes down to Ciel del pákuta, taking him by the neck. By the way he carried Ciel, his feet barely reached the ground. -Now come with me, and I promise that you will not suffer as much as others- Sebastian charges Ciel like a bride, turns around and marches forward.  
-Let me go- Ciel struggles again, but only makes the demon increase its strength.  
-It's useless princess, I'd better give it up- Sebastian lifts Ciel's chin  
-I told you I'm not a princess! And I will not let you hurt my family!- Ciel exclaims as he slapped Sebastian.  
-If this is how you want to play- Sebastian's eyes shine with anger.- Then 2 can play the same game-

The demon pushes the boy sharply towards a tree and keeps him quiet to carry out his "game".

-I tried to convince by the good ones, now you will do it by the bad ones- He says as he tears off part of Ciel's blouse, showing his shapely back.

-Heh.I am fascinated by sport and cutie ones- Sebastian says as he gives a series of kisses on the back of Ciel and pinching him.

-Please,stop- says Ciel blushed and tearing apart

-And who will stop me? Because I do not think it's you, princess-Sebastian whispers in Ciel's ear.  
-Maybe he does not, but I do,- someone says as he kicks the devil's face, knocking him down.  
Ciel takes the opportunity to cover himself and hide behind the person who helped him.  
William gets up sees the person in front of Ciel.  
-G-grell? - Astounded question  
\- That happens to you for telling my cousin princess. Nobody mess with him except me- says Grell while playing with Ciel's hair.  
-What are you doing here?- Angeline asks as she is supported by William.  
-You took so long, so I came on my own- replies Grell. -Did you make such a Mess all because of a satyr? What a waste of time-  
-I think you should discard that idea. He is not a satyr, as much as he seems.-Says Ciel, who's scared.  
-Why? I recognize a satyr when I see it. Not for nothing did I study culture  
..- Grell is shot flying towards Ciel and the others when a dark explosion appears behind him.  
-Enough! You have filled my patience - Sebastian stands in the air with his great wings that reached to his feet.  
-For that reason I told you- Ciel clarifies while trying to get out from under William.  
\- A rude guy, huh? Let's see what you can do- Grell says with a defiant tone as he approaches Sebastian.  
-Grell, no! William extends her hand as she tries to reach him.  
-If it is what you ask for. With pleasure I show you - Sebastian accepts the challenge and goes to the red-haired boy.

Just as Sebastian makes the first attack, Grell eludes him easily and kicks him. Sebastian stands and hits him hard on the stomach, almost piercing his entire skin. Grell does it backwards without falling while knocking several blows.

-Not bad, nothing bad. But it's not enough- Grell says proudly, wishing for more potential.

For a moment he looks at Sebastian's smile, confusedly asks what the problem was when he suddenly starts spitting blood and wriggles around in pain.

-Damn. Me and my mouth- The words just left his mouth, because his mouth was full of blood.  
-Grell, enough-Warns William. -It's too dangerous-  
-Don't worry about me honey, I can with this- Grell responds after spitting his blood.  
-Tch. You are such a sturbbon- William responds annoyed. -Honey?  
Again when Sebastian throws himself towards Grell, he throws something to his face that spreads smoke and something that sprinkles if face.  
\- God, Damn it! I can't see anything and my skin burns! - Sebastian covers his eyes and hits a tree.  
-Mental note: never leave home without your hydrofluoric acid pumps ~<3 - Grell says with a flirtatious and childish pose  
-What the...?- Angeline standard by her open mouth  
-Go away now! This will get worse. -The redhead says while holding some spheres of acid.  
-You heard him-William takes Ciel and Angeline out of the jungle  
-Here we go again- says Ciel, tired of so much drama.

 _Grell continues throwing spheres of hydrofluoric acid towards Sebastian while agonizing of pain. He could feel his skin disintegrate and some pieces fall to the ground. He could even feel the acid running through him in his bones._  
_Finally, Grell launches a smoke bomb, where it disappears like the rest._  
_The Phantomhive family had never been so close to death. At least they're safe ... For now._

**_To be continued..._ **


	4. Part: Birth of a new evil

_**Chapter 2, part B:** _ **Birth of a new evil**

_Once the Phantomhives returned to Cietola, they hurried to the nearest hospital, as Grell's health began to deteriorate due to the demon's attack._

\--I told you, I'm fine. I can walk on my own-- says the redhead while coughing up some blood.  
\--Not at all, you must go to the doctor to be treated-- Angeline says while holding her older nephew.  
In case you do not remember, in this fanfic Ciel and Grell are cousins.  
\--Neither a shit I would let a doctor check me. Besides, I've been through worse things, remember?-- Grell struggles to free himself from the grip of his aunt and William.  
\--You should take care of your language, there are children present-- William says seriously, mentioning Ciel.  
\--I have more than 15 years, I'm not a child!-- Ciel affirms to later release a pout.  
\--That does not matter at this moment! Grell is bleeding to death and we can not go home until the doctors have discharged him-- exclaims Angeline, very worried.  
\--But ... -- Grell is interrupted by his aunt  
\-- But nothing!-- Answer the aunt with high volume.  
As they flew by the neighborhood where they lived, Ciel notices something that catches his attention.  
\--Hey, isn't that our house? -- The blue-haired boy points towards a house full of smoke.  
\-- Ah yes, that's what they tried to tell you a while ago. I left the stove on with the pot-- says Grell, who does not even seem to care about the situation.  
\-- What!? -- Angeline changes direction and heads towards her home.

 _Once they land, they leave the pakuta in their stable, Angeline opens the door of her house and enters while Professor William and Ciel remain in charge of Grell. But as Grell was very smart, he manages to escape them and enter the house._  
_Ciel and Professor William enter the house to catch Grell._  
_Once inside the home, Angeline goes to the kitchen to turn off the stove, but when she gets there, nothing was turned on. However, she noticed an object of open Cindrical and metallic shape and took it._

\--A smoke grenade?-- Angeline was confused, but it did not take her long to notice. --Grell! --

_Meanwhile with Grell, on the second floor, he enters the bathroom, where he begins to search between the shelves and the First Aid Box for something. In that moment he feels that someone is behind him, looking at him seriously._

\-- Were looking for this, Sutcliff? -- The professor held in his right hand a syringe (the size of his palm) made of plastic reinforced with a blue liquid inside.  
\--Give it to me, please Will-- Grell extends his hand to take the syringe, but William refuses.  
\--No, you must go to a hospital for a review. Do you think that this will be enough to recover you?-- William says, standing firm to the situation. Without even letting Grell get close to the syringe.  
\--It's a regenerative cell vaccine, can restore any part of the body damaged. You said it yourself --The redhead insists on having that syringe, trying to convince the professor.  
\--I'm sorry, but I do not think it's safe for someone who has had a strong impact. Only doctors know how to determine the treatment indicated-- William manages to keep the syringe to hold both hands of Grell. --Listen to me. It's for your own sake--  
\-- Why do you never trust me? - Ask Grell, whose mood was declining.  
\--I never said that. I'm just stating the facts. It's not my fault that you're afraid of doctors.--The professor looks Grell straight in the eyes, keeping the seriousness to the maximum. --In addition your physical condition is unstable. You just intervened and look how you are now. What if next time you die? Who will help you then?--  
\--I can not stand with my arms crossed and doing nothing while they are in danger! I'm going to protect you, I do not care if I have to die trying! They're my family, fuck!-- Grell clings to William's shirt, looking down and breathing slowly in exhaustion.  
William does not know what to say, he only looks at him like Ciel, although he is surprised to see that he has not coughed up blood, nor is he even weakened by anger.  
\--I can take care of myself, damn it! And believe it or not, I can stand any kind of threat that crosses my mind. I'll be fine, believe what I say, so give me the syringe of a fucking time!-- The redhead pleads once again for having that syringe.

_William remains silent for a few seconds, until he gives a sigh and agrees to give him the syringe. Grell carefully takes the syringe, points to his stomach and takes a breath. It was not the first time that Grell received an injection, however he still felt nervous to feel that his skin is pierced. William approaches Grell, "No. I can for my own" He says while extending his free hand to tell him to move away. In the end the redhead takes courage and is injected into the abdomen, where he received the blow of the devil. Then he breathes a sigh of relief as he feels the pain subside and he no longer spits out more blood._

\--I'll bring you a bag with ice for the swelling-- Ciel notifies Grell and his teacher as he goes down to the first floor, straight to the kitchen.  
\--Yes. Go ahead-- William sees Ciel leave until his silhouette is gone, and then he looks at Grell.  
\--... I'm sorry I screamed-- The redhead tells the professor. --It's just ... I do not want to keep losing someone else anymore. I could not stand it ... She looks up at him for a moment.  
\- ... I understand, do not worry-- the teacher answers while rubbing the back of his neck.

(...)

**_5:46 p.m, northwest of Cietola._ **

_The evening came to Cietola with its shocking and fresh colors. The orange and yellow gave a perfect combination, while the pink tones in the clouds contrast._  
_While in the neighborhood of Ciel, he is feeding his pet Yanya, the pakuta, and in gratitude mode gives him a lick as a kiss on the right cheek, because the left had a small bandage as it was also attacked by the demon. Ciel gives a small laugh as he held his bandage and looks towards his home as it was covered by the evening light_.

\--Well, it's almost time for dinner. I'd better return. See you Yanya!-- Ciel says goodbye to his pet and goes to his home.  
\--Ciel, I'm glad you arrived. Can you tell William that dinner is almost ready? It's in the basement-- kindly asks Angeline while she deals with the food.  
\--Of course auntie -- Ciel answers and goes to the basement.

_Once there, Ciel finds his teacher, who was reading something that calls Ciel's attention._

\--What are you reading, Professor?-- Ciel question, curious. --Is that pornography?--  
\--What the hell!? No! Who reads that kind of indecent things? - William replies, uncomfortable with the question.  
\--Grell told me that older adults read that kind of thing, although I do not know much what exactly that means-- The young angel spontaneously innocently  
\--I do not know how your cousin does to talk about that kind of disgusting things with you without Angeline realizes.-- William says annoyed. -- I'm not old and this is not pornography, it's a demonology--  
\--Demonology?-- Ciel question, confused.  
\--It is a book that contains information about demons. You can find them in the libraries of the city, but this is the only extensive and uncensored version. --The teacher answers the young angel's question. --This demonology I took from the chest your Father, I hope and do not bother you--  
\--No, do not worry. I imagined that my father would have one of these. You know, to meet his enemies --Ciel takes it calmly, knowing it was not the first time the chest was opened.  
\--Ciel? Spears? We're waiting for you upstairs-- says Angeline as she goes downstairs in the basement.  
\--We're going, but I need everyone to go down. I have something to tell you ... And that Grell bring us drinks-- the teacher warns Angeline.  
\--Huh?-- At first Angeline did not understand until she saw the book. --I see--

(...)

\-- As I suspected, that creature has characteristic features of a Dark Demon.- William mentions that while pointing to the page where he found the information.  
\--Dark?-- Ciel  
\--Yes. A very rare type of demon, and one of the strongest. Your father confronted them that day.-- Answered William --From what I have heard and read, they go faster than the speed of light, they are possessive, of little patience and their strength can not be compared, because it is greater to that of 10 men together. The dark ones can camouflage themselves in the night and in the shadows, fly at high altitudes, they are nocturnal hunters and can even open the ground just by using the fingers of their hands. But the one you liberated has a difference peculiar to others of its kind .--  
\--A peculiar difference? What do you mean?-- Grell says as he arrives with the energy drinks.  
\--That this is one of the few that feed through a special heat to have unimaginable power, in other words, sexual energy.-- Responds William.  
\--It's not like to interrupt your class, but the feeding of sexual energy that is not what characterizes the Incubus and succubus?-- Says Angeline, who after taking one of the drinks and take a sip of it.  
\--Perhaps. It may have certain characteristic features of an incubus or sexual creature, but I can not be certain at all. At least I know that this dark one can survive without sexual activity for at least 500 years. Therefore, it is not so needed. However, they can also consume other things, but they do not give him enough energy and strength like sexual satisfaction.-- William says while checking if there is more about that demon.  
-And you said he didn't look like a satyr at all.-- Grell with his elbow gets Ciel's attention.  
\--But he can not feed with anyone.-- William says.  
\--Oh no?-- Asked Ciel, Angeline and Grell at the same time confused  
\--As the book indicates, they have to find a couple that is worthy to carry out their ritual. Although very rarely end up fond of such a couple to protect him or nickname him in other ways -- William says while checking out Ciel  
\--That explains why the princess tells me. But that does not explain why he confuses me like a girl!--  
\--Maybe it's your appearance, the essence of your skin. But you should worry more about what will happen to you after that dark finds you. Because once a dark gets in heat, there is no way to stop it until he finds someone to mate with.-- William affirms as he stands in front of Ciel. --And Ciel, unfortunately, has you in his sights. And he will annihilate anyone who is in his way. No matter what. No matter who. One by one they will fall, in order to get what they want. But if you can not satisfy yourself, **_you will die_**. And you will not be the only one, all the women of Cietola will suffer the same fate if you do not find the ideal partner--

_Ciel, hearing that, his skin begins to paralyze fear. He did not know what he had released at the beginning, until now._

\--No! No Please. Everything except that. Everything except my Ciel -- says Angeline worried, hugging her nephew strongly.  
\--Auch! --exclaims the little angel.  
\--Did you see what you provoke, naughty kid?-- Grell says annoyed, after hitting him on the head.  
\--Does that mean that Cietola is in grave danger, and that it will also be destroyed if he does not find a sexual partner!?-- Grell almost knocked over the tray with the drinks for what he heard.  
\--Unfortunally Yes. If he got his trace, it's likely that he followed him into town.-- William takes a sip of his drink. --It's only a matter of time before he finds Cietola. Maybe it will take days, but it will not come easily, because the city is protected by a barrier that hides it and protects it from any evil. -- William closes the book and puts it back in the trunk.  
\--But what if it breaks the barrier? We would be exposed to danger. -- Grell asks while recharging on the table  
\--I doubt it, the barrier can only be opened with a spell. But if it will happen, Cietola is doomed--  
\--Still, we can not let him get close to ...-- Angeline is silent for a moment to see that someone had disappeared. --Ciel!? --  
\--Where did he go? -- William asks surprised as he looks around.  
\--We have to find it!-- Angeline exclaims worriedly as she leaves the basement.  
\--Come on-- William tells Grell and they both start following Auntie Angie.

_Meanwhile, in the northern district of the city was a boy running while his crying accompanied him. His tears were scattered by the wind as it brushed his face._

\--All this is my fault. If only I had listened to my aunt and my mentor, none of that would have happened.-- Ciel blamed himself. For he had created a great problem not only for himself, but for all Cietola. He stops for a moment and gets into one of the alleys and then recharges himself on a wall.

_Ciel was full of deep sadness and guilt, he did not know how to solve that problem. The demon was too strong to defeat easily, Ciel had a respectable rank but it would not be enough and if he gave himself to that demon he would be giving him exactly what he wants, more power. But if he did not, Cietola would be destroyed anyway. Ciel feels trapped in a dark abyss with no way out, on the edge of a cliff. I had nowhere to go, not even with whom, because in the end I would only be putting others in danger._

\--ME AND MY DAMN BAD LUCK! -- Ciel cries with a lot of hatred while throwing a glass bottle against the wall violently.  
\--AH! Look where you point things! -- Says a blonde girl who was passing by. -- Do you still trying to kill me?-- Question annoying, because he recognized the person because of the scream.  
\--I'm not in the mood to have a good talk, Lizzie-- Respond reluctantly to the girl.  
\--And who said i wanted to chat with you?-- The girl sees that the boy turns his back, without even saying something. --Answer for a damn time!- She forces Ciel to turn around. And when she does it, she sees that the boy's face was covered in tears and his left cheek had scratches. --What the fuck happened to you?--  
\--Leave me alone!-- Ciel says as he wipes away his tears and walks away.-- You would never understand what I feel at this moment. Besides, you always make fun of me ...  
\--You have a horrible scratch mark on your face. As if somebody wanted to kill you, do you think that's funny for me?-- Elizabeth looks seriously at Ciel. --For this time I will listen to you, without tricks. You have my word-- She puts her right palm on her left breast.  
\--Sniff. Okay ... Ciel calms down. --You see, I did something terrible. And all for not obeying my aunt or the teacher not to go to the west side.  
\--You entered the west side!? You know that it is forbidden to go there, it is infested with Sacres and traps that kill men.  
\--I know, but they're not the only ones there. There is something much worse than them and it is my fault Cietola is going to decay.-- Guilt and sadness again invaded the angel boy  
\--Concerned to what? What exactly did you do? The girl holds the boy's shirt when he did not react. --React, god dammit!--  
\-- I-I released a being that was trapped in a crystal. I did not realize what it was until now comes for me-- Ciel responds shakily. --Lizzie, I freed a ...--

_At that moment a large explosion is heard in the center of the city. The smoke rises, it was so big that it reaches the protective barrier._

\--What the hell was that!?-- Ciel asked, startled after hearing the explosion.  
\--I do not know, let's go!-- Elizabeth takes Ciel's hand and leads him quickly to the center of the city, to see what happened. Although both had a bad feeling about it.

  
_**To be continue....** _


	5. Triangle Of Evil

\--You thought you'd escape from me, right? Everyone flee from me, but they never get away with it. And you will not be the exception either, princess. You and your family will pay for what they have done.

(...)

_On the other hand, in an unknown area on the southwest side, a large shadow is directed towards mountains in the middle of an area where even the smallest ray of the sun can not illuminate. And in that area there is a cave, which that shadow decides to enter. Inside the cave, there were torches, which are lit little by little at the sound of a snap._

\- They must be here, I can feel them. - Says the shadow as it transforms back to its physical form.

_The dark being sniffs and perceives a familiar aroma. An aroma that only he recognizes due to several years of being united to it._

\- Lava powder and star powder. Yes, it's definitely them ... It affirms the dark being as it goes quickly towards the center of the cave.

_Followed by a path on the right hand side, where there is a luminous blue crystalline lake. Right in the center, there were a couple of bright green and dark blue objects. The being gets into the water of a dive dives into the water and takes out the luminous objects, which turned out to be crystals, identical to the ones he was locked in._

\- It is time to get up lackeys, a new era is about to begin. Wake up from your eternal sleep, which we have chaos to organize - the Dark breaks the crystals and throws them to the ground.

_At that moment a pair of fumes are purple and gray coming out of the broken crystals, followed by a couple of groans. Within the fumes you can see a couple of things that take a similar form to the human, only with horns, long tails and claws with the respective color to their appearances. Other demons that have been released._

\--Ëndër, Sorath. - Says the dark demon with a smile --My faithful friends, it's an honor to see you again--

\--Yaaawn! But what a good dream I had ... Says Sorath who stretches. - I really needed a good restful nap. Although these beds were not for anything comfortable--

\- Actually they were not young Sorath beds. They were crystals of light. - Affirms Ëndër while shaking his clothes.

\- Emm, guys. - Sebastian shakes his right hand to call their attention, which does not work.

\--Wow. Look at this place, it's dark and damp. He even has a pool. - Sorath says as he gets a dive into the lake.

\--Sorath, wait! We do not know if that water is poisoned. - Warns Ëndër to see that his partner swim away. -- Please come back--

\-- Of course, take as long as you want-- The dark man turns around and turns his back on the other demons.-- What am I painted or what? --He asks them both, angry.

\--Hears! It has been a long time since the last war. How do you think everything is now? Have we conquered the town? -- Asks Sorath, leaving the water very excited

\--I do not think so. That angel was too strong in spite of having a bunch of demons ready to eradicate it -- Responds Ëndër, while drying his partner.

\--And why are not we going to take a look? I do not think we're far from there--

\-- I'm not sure Sorath ...-- Says Ëndër, distrustful.

\--Oh, come on, ëndër, it will be fun! We can go for a walk around the place, as if it were a tourist center. How in Disneyland!-- Sorath takes delndër from the left arm and brings him to the surface ... If he knows how to get out, of course.-- I know! No one will notice us if we go as humans. And to mix with them, we use different names and we will imitate their customs. You can call yourself Agni, while I will be Soma.-- Said Sorath. 

\--And why would I want to change my name ...? Forget this. Although Agni does not sound so bad.-- Ëndër is thinking.

\--Guys, hello? I'm talking to you! Pay attention to me! -- The devil insists that he be heard.

\--That's! Soma, the adventurer and his soul mate Agni, in search of adventures the strangers arrive in a mysterious town, totally exhausted from a long journey they decide to stay for a while to rest. Exploring and living in luxury and parties, surrounded by beautiful young ladies, captivated by our incredible adventures that we will narrate while we drink a good cup of black wine. And then get drunk and have a good time with the ladies.-- With a seductive voice he smiles full of pride.

\--I think you're exceeding yourself, where do we get those stories? - Asked Ëndër, confused. -- And what do you mean by having a good time with the ladies!? -- He got blushed. 

\--Dudes!-- The dark demon insists

\-- Honestly ... I do not have the slightest idea, I said it without thinking-- Answer Sorath, I mean Soma! when came down from the clouds (Not literally) -- And why are you blushing? Did I say something wrong?--

\--No no no. I ... - Agni is interrupted by someone's scream.

\- CHICOS! - The demon explodes with anger, raising its semi-skeletal wings.

Both demons turn to look where the voice comes from and let out a cry of horror.

\-- _______? But what happened to you? You look like one of the dead cops in the RE2 remake-- Point out the dark demon, whose face is almost stark in his right eye.

You could see the rows of teeth and bloody fangs due to the disintegration of his skin. Even his neck had an open wound in the shape of an inverted cross. Not to mention that his left arm only had bones. But the worst was his abdomen, which had a huge, thick scar, showing its interior.

\- Thank you for staying alive. And for your information, my name is now Sebastian - Responds the dark demon while holding the part of the abdomen.

_At that moment Sebastian is on his knees, tightening his abdomen tightly. Let out a moan of pain, followed by a loud roar of the stomach. Ëndër bends down to help him when he realizes his situation._

\- Your hunger is increasing, we need to get you food as fast as possible. - He says them while extending his hand.

\--No, I can for my own-- Sebastian replies, rejecting Agni's help.

\--You are weak-- Affirms Ëndër

\- I said I can alone! - Insists the Dark Demon. He takes a breath and gets up off the ground on his own. - And with regard to getting food, do not worry and I found the right person .--

\--Indicated person? What are you talking about? - Soma asks, curious about the situation.

\--Seriously? I'm glad for you. It must be a lucky girl. I suppose...--

\--My princess is not far from here, I managed to get her trail. A beautiful aroma of roses with strawberries. Not to mention that it's out of this world, literally. -

\--Cool. Wait, what do you mean by that?

\- You would have seen her face, it was of delicate features, soft lips and naturally pink. His eyes were a blue hue like the sky and the sea--

\--Even so, I can also get you an extra female, but if it is necessary to help you satisfy yourself .--

\--I appreciate your sacrifice, but there is no need. Unfortunately, your race is weak, your organs will not support it, "says Sebastian.

\--Sacrifice? Of what? - Curiosity increases in Soma. - Hey, do not leave me out of this--

\--No matter what pain or cruelty you impose, it does not matter if I die. If he tries to help my lord. I'm willing to do anything - Mentions Agni, swearing heartily.

\-- You are a brave warrior and an excellent friend, and I admit that, but I refuse to lose you. - Extends his right hand and places it on Agni's left shoulder. - However, you have a greater responsibility than to serve your prince. He needs you more than me ... He says pointing to Soma.

Soma simply greets them with a small smile drawn on her face.

\--I guess you're right with that.-- Answers Agni. --Anyway, first you have to treat your wounds before going to the human town--

\--Okay.--Said Sebastian. 

(...) 

\--Ready. With this will be enough. - Agni says as he finishes bandaging with some of his clothes on Sebastian's abdomen. - Anything we should know before we go there? Does the girl know how to defend herself?

\--Not that much. However, the only problem I have ahead is your family, especially the ginger one. Because of him, he left me in this sorry state - Sebastian answers as he gets up from the rock he was sitting on.

\--I see. It would be better if we prepared ourselves ... Agni looks at Soma, who was throwing stones at the lake. -My lord, come. It's time to leave--

\-- A walk? Coming.-- Soma says as she cheerfully advances towards them, but slips by the humidity of the floor and falls face down. --I'm fine.--

\-- I think it would be better to keep him away from them, especially the redhead. - Says Sebastian while turning the other way for grief.

\-- I agree with you-- Agni states and turns her gaze back to Sebastian - But I thought in he can bring the girl while the others are distracted.--

(...)

As the wind passes through the skies, the 3 demons head north, looking for the place where the girl is.

\--Still a long way? I'm already getting tired-- Soma asks and starts yawning.

\--The one who is getting tired is me. After all, I am the one who is taking you through the air since you can not fly, remember?-- Agni interrupts and sighs of exhaustion.

\--Oh yeah. Sorry-- Soma responds while holding firmly from her partner's hands.

\- Over there - Sebastian points and goes towards a golden path.

\- Hey, wait! --Avisa Agni and start following Sebastian along with Soma.

\--Wiiii-- Agni lets out a small laugh when she feels tickling in her stomach due to the fast descent.

_Sebastian advances at full speed through the golden path, hoping to reach the village and find Ciel._

_Unfortunately, the trail vanishes instantly, as does the Path, leading Sebastian to a dead end of the jungle forest._

\- I told you to wait for us - Agni comments, who annoyed with Soma.

"I do not understand," says Sebastian, who is surprised to see that there was nothing but jungle trees, with rocks covered in vines and moss. --He was around here, I swear.

Sebastian examines everything, but without doubt, there was only wildlife.

\--Hmm, strange-- says Agni while observing in detail the blockade.

\--Now what are we going to do? - Soma asks who sits on one of the rocks.

\--This ... This is not possible. There must be a way. It can not end like this!--

\--Calm down. Of course there is ... Agni puts her left hand on Sebastian's shoulder. - Apparently, the only thing that is here is nature, without possibilities of passing or seeing other rights alive. - Agni approaches the set of trees and stones until it is half a meter away. --Unless...!--

_Agni gives a strong punch, to such an extent that part of the trees distort and form several circles, while they blink, showing something behind them. At that moment a lightning bolt shot out in front of Agni and brutally hit him until he left him on the ground._

\--¡Ëndër! - Sebastian goes to him and helps him get up.

\- As I suspected. An electromagnetic force field. Avoid the passage to beings that the system does not recognize, including hostile and everything that is a threat that tries to make contact with the other side, camouflaging itself with the environment. And with an electric defense system in case of attacks-- Agni was not

\- A town that becomes hidden from view and attacks as if it were a ghost? Super! - Soma's eyes light up to see what humanity was capable of.

\--Then it will not allow us to enter unless it is deactivated, from the other side. Heh, the humans are brilliant.--Sebastian smiles slightly. --But we do not need to be registered to pass, or am I wrong, guys? - Sebastian approaches the field, takes a deep breath and with his hands takes a part of the field and with all his strength tries to divide a fragment .

_At that moment the security system is activated again and Sebastian receives an electric shock. But that did not stop him and continues to open the way, because he would not give up easily. However, electricity increases its intensity._

\--Sebastian, wait! It's dangerous! - Agni warns who tries to intervene.-- We do not know how much voltage level this has. You can die!--

\--No! - Sebastian refuses to let go of the field, despite the terrible pain he goes through. --I can do this. Not a stupid field can stop me! -

_The dark demon continues to apply its force to open the field, while the voltage increased._

_Shortly after the electricity reached the maximum level, Sebastian was losing his strength, not to mention that his skin burned again. His legs trembled, but he still maintained his balance. Sebastian could not stand it anymore and was about to give up, when he closed his eyes, and heard a voice from a boy, about 12 years old. "You're weak, that's why our father will never be proud of you." That says_

_Hearing that fills him with anger, he opens his eyes, which shine bright red, from his body emanates a dark and negative energy that absorbs the electric energy and changes color red. As part of the force field begins to turn black to the stem of the "trees." With the last forces of Sebastian, he lets out a roar of anger and finally breaks the field with his head. He falls to his knees and looks up to see the urban and rural landscape that was hidden. I could see countless families and artistic buildings, there was even a huge valley with beautiful flowers and shrubs decorated down the hill._

\- ... Princess, I'm already here ...- He says with his last breath before collapsing on the floor, with a smile drawn on the floor, while his  demonic disappear as well as his charred skin but not his wounds, seemingly as a human being more.

In that, one of the inhabitants who passed by finds Sebastian on the ground.

\--Someone! Call a doctor! We have a wounded! -

**Meanwhile...**

\--Do you think Sebastian finally opened the force field? --Asks Soma Agni while consuming a large purple fruit. - Mmm. The kuras are delicious .--

\--I hope so. - Responds Agni while eating ice cream. - But I worry more that it's fine, I think we should not leave it alone in that. You will be very angry--

\- I do not think he's as angry as when he finds out that we have an alternative route to town thanks to a kind lady. Although it was very impolite on his part to hit him with his bag ... Smile Soma and then finish eating kuras.

\- You should be more worried instead of being happy as if nothing had happened! - Agni exclaims, anguished by the attitude of his friend.

\--I can't avoid it, the kuras are delicious-- Soma responds, eating the last one. 

At that moment he sees a group of people near the entrance of the force field. Apparently they were formed around something. But what?

\--Look!-- Soma points towards to the people.

\--Hmm?-- Agni takes a look at where your friend mentioned. --Sebastian!--

Both go towards the entrance of the town, worried about the situation.

(...) 

_5:46 pm_

_Sebastian was unconscious on a white bed. He moved his head from side to side, trying to wake up when he heard a series of voices near his side._

\--Easy, you're safe-- A female voice speaks to see Sebastian move.

\--Nnh ... What?-- Sebastian wakes up little by little until he opens his eyes and direct his gaze to his right side. I was still stunned, therefore I could not distinguish the silhouettes correctly. --P-princess?--

\--Hmm? Oh no, you must be confusing me with someone else.-- The girl says while she examines Sebastian's temperature. --My name is Sieglinde. I'm a medical assistant--

\---Sebastian Michaelis, I'm simply just one citizen who was passing through. - Responds the boy as he watches the girl, whose eyes light up like emerald and her short but silky onyx hair tied to a ponytail.

\- Good Sebastian, you're lucky the villagers found you near there in time. You were on the verge of death, but by fate you survived.-- Sieglinde tells Sebastian as she removes the thermometer from his right armpit. --37 degrees. Not bad, but strange .--

\--What exactly happened? And where am I, and how long have I been here?-- Sebastian asks as he gets out of bed carefully.

\--You have been in the special medical center of Cietola for 3 hours. And with the other, that I would like to know. Do not you remember what happened to you?-- Asks the girl, confused.

\--No, the only thing I remember is that I was with my friends near the entrance and ... --Sebastian realizes that they were not with him. --Soma? Agni?-- Sebastian tries to get up, but he was still sore.

\--You must stay in bed to rest until the doctors give you discharged.-- Sieglinde bed Sebastian again in bed - Still, it is strange for a human to survive a large number of volts. Especially electromagnetic force field--

\--I come from a family that is almost immune to electricity. --Sebastian invents an excuse and smiles to avoid looking suspicious.

\--Okay?-- Sieglinde listens to another assistant call her. --If you excuse me, I have another issue to attend. But my partner will take my place. You should rest. See you ... Sieglinde says goodbye gently and leaves.

\--Thats what you think-- Sebastian is accommodated on the other side of the bed.

At that moment, a blonde nurse with brown eyes, medium height and tanned skin enters. Sebastian just looks at her out of the corner of his eye. "My chance to escape" He thought.

\--Hello, I'm Chloe, I came to take care of you today. Is there anything I can do for you? - Chloe smiles towards Sebastian.

\--I need ... a ... I need a ...-- Sebastian pretends to be weakened and with a dry throat.

\--A glass of water? Understood-- Chloe pours a little water into a glass and arranges Sebastian so he can drink easily.

\--Do not. Not a glass of water. --Sebastian gets closer to the neck of the nurse, and his eyes shine red --I need your ...--

Chloe tries to scream for help, but her throat is bitten messily by Sebastian who takes the opportunity to get the essence of the girl and he drinks it, causing him to recover his demonic parts.

\--I am sorry Sieglinde, but I must find my friends. But I'm surprised you weren't scared of me.-- Sebastian leaves the medical center through the window and becomes a shadow to quickly explore the town of Cietola. 

\--We looked everywhere for Sebastian and we couldn't find him.-- Soma sits on the floor and throws a tantrum. --I want to go home!--

\--Young Soma, keep calm, I bet he's looking for us too.-- Agni senses someone familiar. --Speaking of the king of Rome--

\--Where have you been? I was looking like crazy. - Sebastian returns to His original form.

\--We did the same with you-- Agni replies. --But I'm glad to know you're fine.--

\--We are finally here. Cietola, I hope and my princess is here.-- Sebastian looks around in case someone else comes. --This is the last place we have left to look for, the rest of the towns are ... You know. And I will not rest until I find her .--

\--Really interested girl, right?-- Agni watches his leader, worried.

\--More than another woman in the world. --Sighs and smiles slightly. Seeing her is what would make my day more joyful.

\--Hmm? What is this?-- Soma finds a box with fireworks and takes it.-- Boys, look what I found!

\--So it does not bother you if I tell you that Soma and I found an alternative entrance while you were with the force field?-- Agni smiles at him knowing that his master is happy.

\--Of course n-... What !? - Sebastian holds strongly. - And why in the earth you didn't tell me before !? -

\--Because you were already gone exactly when we were going for you!-- Respond aggressively. --I told you it was dangerous, but you did not listen to me! And do not give me that it was not your fault because it is!

\--You could still ask the humans where they took me! You can imitate them, remember? - Sebastian growls annoyed, about to scratch Agni.

At that moment they both hear a small explosion and turn to where Soma is.

\- Look, these things create sparks. - Soma lights a match, but it burns and falls into the Fireworks Box. Soma is scared and loose the box. Unfortunately, it was not the only box that was there, since where the 3 demons are, there is a fireworks stand.

\--Soma, no!-- Sebastian and Agni are heading towards their friend.

On the other hand...

\--React, god dammit!--

\--Lizzie, I freed a ...--

At that moment a large explosion is heard in the center of the city. The smoke rises, it was so big that it reaches the protective barrier.

\--What the hell was that!?-- Ciel asked, startled after hearing the explosion.

\--I do not know, let's go!-- Elizabeth takes Ciel's hand and leads him quickly to the center of the city, to see what happened. Although both had a bad feeling about it.

_Once there, the guards find themselves in the smoke looking for survivors, while the doctors attend to the injured._

\--What happened here?-- Ciel goes with Sieglinde.

\--The fireworks stand exploded and affected the rest of the market, it is not known why exactly.-- Answer while attending Finnian.

\--There are people ... in the middle of the post ...-- Finnian was so exhausted that he could not talk much. --They are guilty--

Elizabeth hears a noise, like swords, so she pulls her sword out of her backpack.

\--Take care of this.-- Lizzie hands the backpack to Sieglinde and gets into the smoke.

\--Lizzie, where are you going?-- Ciel asked worried.

\--Someone is in trouble, I have to help. You take care of my sister!-- She goes into the Fund until her silhouette disappears.

\--How many times should I tell you that I'm not a little girl anymore!?-- Sieglinde complains and sees Ciel going for Elizabeth. --Ciel, wait! Where are you going?--

\--Lizzie needs my help. I can not leave her, Sieglinde-- Answers the angel boy and disappears into the smoke.

\--But ...! -- The assistant loses sight of Ciel. --Ugh! Men!--

_Once there, Ciel calls Elizabeth, without any response. He has a bad feeling, he feels as if he were being observed. Ciel holds firmly the sword that he took out of the backpack of Elizabeth, was prepared for any threat. The angel boy searches everywhere, but nothing. There was only smoke and a great void._

At that moment, he heard someone being killed, followed by a strong blow. Ciel goes to the sound, but is hit by a large object that leaves him on the floor.

\--What the...?--- Ciel feels something wet in his hands and examines them. --Is this... Blood !?

_Ciel stares at the object above him and realizes he was a corpse, with his chest open and jawless._

_He gives a cry of horror, moves away from the body and rises up in horror. He also realizes that he had lost the sword. "Lizzie is going to kill me" Ciel thought. Just when he thought that nothing would be worse, something takes him by the feet and drags him across the floor quickly._

\--Someone help me please! I don't want to die! - Ciel cries, asking for help, but it was useless.

_The thing that dragged Ciel takes him out of the smoke, where he sees frightened people. Ciel turns to look behind him as someone forces him, pulling his hair. And discovering who it was, Ciel is paralyzed with fear._

\--We meet again face to face, princess .--

_**To be continued.  .** _


	6. Confrotation

 

մղ Եհҽ ӀɑՏԵ ςհɑԹԵҽɾ:  
_Someone help me please! I don't want to die! - Ciel cries, asking for help, but it was useless.  
The thing that dragged Ciel takes him out of the smoke, where he sees frightened people. Ciel turns to look behind him as someone forces him, pulling his hair. And discovering who it was, Ciel is paralyzed with fear.  
Chapter 3, part B: Confrontation.  
_We meet again face to face, princess._ Sebastian stares at Ciel while holding him by the neck. Did you think you could escape from me?  
"B-but how?" Ciel stutters from the impression, for he could not believe that Sebastian would find him quickly.  
_While I held you, I could test your skin and from there, get your essence. I just followed her._ Respond while both rose in the air. _ I would go to the end of the world to get you.  
 _Ciel! _ Sieglinde watches Ciel in Sebastian's clutches. _ Let him go, monster! _ She throws a stone, but the demon takes it with his left hand and makes it dust.  
_ You'll have to do something better than that._ Tells Sebastian who goes to Sieglinde to attack her.  
At that time Finnian gets up as he can and gets in the way, receiving the attack of Sebastian, but he is also hurt since the blondie boy had a thermal knife.  
_Finnian! _ Sieglinde goes to him worried. _What were you thinking? _  
_I-I could not allow them to hurt you. But, who will be there for those who need help? _ Finnian replies, hurt by the strong impact he received.  
_Oh, your great fool_ Sieglinde clings carefully to Finnian.  
While with Ciel, he finally frees himself from Sebastian and lands on the ground.  
_What do you think you do?_ Sebastian goes to the Ciel.  
_Touch me again, if you dare. I'm not afraid of you._ The angel boy responded while standing in a combat position.  
_If it is what you want._ The dark demon does the same and attacks Ciel quickly.  
Meanwhile...  
_I understand, but if you see it, let us know. Thank you. Angeline returns with William, with a worried face. _No one else has seen Ciel._  
_Do not give up, Angeline_ William places one of his hands on the woman's left shoulder. _I have a feeling that he is close to us._  
At that moment Grell arrives running to Angeline and William and takes a breath before speaking.  
_In the market, there was an explosion. Ciel's colleagues are there. Maybe he is too. Grell points to the smoke that was fading.  
_Come! _ William goes ahead in the step, being followed by Angeline and Grell.  
_ How did I not see that before? _ Angeline was distressed.  
_What? Do we have to run again? Hey, wait for me!_ Grell was still exhausted, but he continues in step as he can.  
Through the market, Ciel crashes into a pyramid of wooden boxes. A few moments later he gets up with the strength that still remains. However he holds his right arm since it broke.  
_You're losing your time, princess. You'll only get hurt yourself_ Sebastian says as he lands on the ground. _I'm stronger than you, so give up and come with me._  
_Never!_ Ciel stares at the demon, confident.  
_Seriously, I don't want to fight with you._ Sebastian extends his hand and lights red fire. _But you are forcing me_  
_Go ahead, if you dare._Ciel awaits Sebastian's attack and then steps aside, letting Elizabeth counterattack.  
On the other hand...  
_Ciel?_ Angeline arrives at the destroyed market, calling her nephew with hope to find him. _Ciel! Ciel, where are you?! _  
However, there was no trace of him. He even asked the comrades that they were there, but nothing. There were only broken merchandise and corpses of some young men and guards. Angeline is on the ground, kneeling with her eyes downcast.  
_Please God. Let nothing happen to my child. He is the only thing I have left of them._ Angeline prays for Ciel's safety, she sheds tears that fall to the ground, forming an echo.  
_Angeline!_ William comes to where she is. _Watch out!_  
At that moment something in the smoke moves quickly towards Angeline with the objective of attacking him, but William arrives and defends her.  
Wow, go. But what do we have here? _ A pair of hazel eyes light up as the being appears in front of them. It seems these humans need a lesson about meddling in matters that do not concern them. Don't you think, Ëndër?  
_Effectively, Sorath? _ Ëndër's eyes light up gray next to Sorath's.  
Both demons approach Angeline and William to attack them.

(...)

 _Meanwhile, Sebastian is knocked down and crushed by Elizabeth's foot. The devil tries to get up, but it was useless._  
_I told you to take care of my sister, how come you can't do a simple favor like that? _ Lizzie is upset with Ciel, because she thinks her sister may has hurt herself.  
_I couldn't leave you with the situation alone._ Affirms as he approaches her. _Also we were not sure what we were facing. Well, at least you ..._  
_So he's the dude that you were talking about, huh? _ With the tip of his sword, the blonde points at Sebastian's forehead. _No seems to be strong at all._  
_It's because he is in his vulnerable state. He needs food to recover his energy. Ciel responds who stays away from Sebastian.  
_Food? _Lizzie frowns. _Of what does he feed for?_  
At that moment an aura of darkness surrounds Ciel and Lizzie, so that after the sword is destroyed by it and the girl is pushed aside by force, exposing Ciel in danger.  
_From her! _ Sebastian holds Ciel by the arms and raises him in the air again, moving away from the rest.  
_Ciel! _ Lizzie extends her hand to heaven. Did he just called Ciel "her"?  
_Lizzie! _ The angel struggled to free himself, but it was in vain.  
_2 against 1? That's not fair, princess. Now you must compensate me for it._ Sebastian goes to his ear and starts whispering things that blush Ciel.  
_L-let me go._ Ciel shudders while the demon explores his neck with kisses.  
The angel boy feels that he becomes more attached to Sebastian, that he explores his body against his desire.  
Both bodies almost literally became one. But still that didn't stop Elizabeth from counterattacking Sebastian, throwing an acid grenade down his back, freeing Ciel. Both fall to the ground.  
_Run, Ciel! Run! _ Warn Lizzie who is preparing to fight Sebastian.  
Ciel obeys Elizabeth and flees from there. Just out of the market, Ciel hears a voice asking for help. Ciel does not hesitate for a second and continues that voice until he reaches an area full of rubble. The angel boy sees something move in the rubble and decides to dig there until he finally finds someone.  
_J-joanne?_ Ciel is surprised.  
Joanne does not respond as he coughs after leaving the rubble. Ciel notices that his left hand is fractured.  
_It's ok, I'll take you to the medical center._ Ciel supports Joanne's left arm on his shoulders and her right hand supports Joanne's hip. And little by little it takes it out of there.  
_Ciel? _ Question the blond boy, still weakened. _T-thanks_  
_Thank me later_ Answer in angel.  
At that moment listen to a fight, swords and grenades. Ciel looks around and sees that her aunt is hit violently against the wall.  
_Aunt Angie!_ Ciel screams scared.  
_C-ciel?_ Angeline looks at where her nephew is and goes to him, despite his bad condition. _Thanks to God, you're fine_ Aunt Angie's tears of happiness fall from her face.  
_We have to get out of here_ Ciel says before something hits him before helping his aunt. He also separates from Joanne, who falls at Sebastian's feet.  
_The games are over, princess._ Sebastian growls annoyed and stomps on the chest Joanne, who lets out a moan of pain.  
_Ahh! _ Joanne starts spitting blood.  
_No! _ Ciel goes for Joanne when he hears his aunt scream. He flips back and gets scared. _Auntie Angie!  
Angeline was held by Sorath's neck, while Ëndër held William and Grell by their necks, hanging them. Trying to escape.  
The townspeople were terrified, the soldiers kept them away from the scene, fearing more people would get involved. Without mention that the demons have hostages, willing to be eradicated. Ciel did not know what to do, not even Lizzie was there, probably Sebastian has knocked her out, at least that's what Ciel expects.  
_C-ciel. R-run away from here_ William says with difficulty breathing.  
_Goodbye cutie boy_ Sebastian was about to kill Joanne, stabbing his clases in his chest.  
_ Enough! _ Ciel shouts at the dark demon as he runs towards him and holds his right claw to prevent him from hurting Joanne. _ I will go with you. But do not hurt anyone else ._  
_ What? _ Joanne looks up.  
_ Hmm? Heh It was easier than I thought. Sebastian takes Ciel's shoulders and holds him up.  
_ Wait a minute! _ Ciel kicks Sebastian in the face and makes a car spin and lands on his feet. _ If you want to have me, First you have to beat me._  
Ciel picks up Elizabeth's sword that he accidentally found and points to Sebastian before he attacks.  
_ Sebastian, demon of darkness. I Ciel Phantomhive, I challenge you to a Harem Meiyo, for the freedom of my people.  
The people around mutter to hear the words of Ciel. They had never heard of talking about something like that for years. Their reactions would be simple, but that someone would challenge a demon left them astonished, nobody had heard or seen something like that.  
_Harem Meiyo? _ Soma was confused  
_ Harem Meiyo is how is called a duel of honor. This is how they fix situations related to honor if the communication is not effective. Answer Agni _ Although it is also used to make deals. And judging by the reaction of people, it's more than a simple duel for them.  
_ No, Ciel! _ Angeline tries to go with her nephew, but Soma stops her.  
_ Defeat me? In a honor duel? Princess, you're not serious. Sebastian scoffed at just imagining the competition.  
_ Shut up! I'm not a pretty face like you think. Ciel extends the sword and points it at the demon's neck. _ I have many years of experience with sword fighting. So listen to what I'll say: If I win, you and your friends will go back to hell and never come back here. But if you win..._ Ciel looks around for a moment_ I will not allow you to hurt the citizens of Cietola. Instead, I will be your servant.  
Grell gasps and William watches Angeline worried. The citizens present whisper around.  
_ Do you give yourself in exchange for the others? How sweet, for me there is no problem in accepting you. However, with you it is no longer enough compared to this place. Cietola is the right place to form an Empire. MY Empire. Sebastian makes Ciel look around him, people, structures and buildings. _ With all that power in my hands, I will rule with a fist of steel. Nobody will be able to challenge me. But tell me, what can you offer me in exchange that is better than that?  
_... I admit that you have great power. However, your energy will run out every time you use it and you will need to feed yourself. Ciel helps lift Joanne up and he runs away. _ I've read about you, and I know what you need, and I can give it to you_  
_... I listen to you_ Sebastian crosses his arms.  
_ My race is capable of resisting various hostile conditions, including radiation. And I am able to regenerate quickly, as long as I am well fed. With fruit it will be more than enough. Ciel looks into Sebastian's eyes, he could see that he was interested in the subject. _ As your servant I will be at your mercy, I will obey every order you give me, I will be by your side ...You can do with me what you want. So, what do you say? Do you accept the challenge? I'll guarantee you won't be disappointed_

_ Hmm. An angel, servant of a demon? That is not something you see every day. Sebastian was hesitating, it catches his attention to have an angel at his mercy. _ And can I do anything with you? _  
Ciel nods. _ I'll even allow you to play with my body, but only if it's really necessary! _ Ciel looks away, blushing at what he said. _ At least until that day arrives you can not go further, you understand? _ By that, Ciel refers to the day that Sebastian gets in heat.  
Sebastian takes a moment to think, he licks his lips in a lascivious way to imagine the possibilities of playing with Ciel, until he looks at the angel boy.  
_I will accept, but with one condition._ Sebastian answers. _Cietola will not take any damage. However, if you do not fulfill your part of the deal, you try to escape or you do not get to satisfy me, you will die. And I'll go for another girl and she'll have the same fate as you if she does not please me. The old women and pregnant women will be at peace and the girls are not my interest. At least until they are of age_ The demon smiles maliciously.  
Ciel hesitates a little, it was obvious that he did not trust the devil's words. I had a feeling I would do something. Even so, he had no alternative, life his people are in his hands, he can not lose. He must not lose.  
_Does something princess happen? I see something quiet. Sebastian frowns as he watches Ciel.  
_No, it's nothing._ Ciel responds who looks back. _ And I accept your condition. But if you dare to break your promise, I will kill you. Tomorrow at noon, I'll wait for you under the bell tower. It is 2 blocks from the market._  
_I'll remember it_ Sebastian says as he watches his companions, and makes them tell him to release the relatives of Ciel. _ And to make sure it's not a trick or you try to escape ..._

 Sebastian takes Ciel from the neck and hips and Ciel bites him in the collarbone, leaving a bloody mark and the angel to let out a moan. With the spilled blood a symbol is drawn on the clavicle of a pentagram, similar to the one the demon carries on his chest.

_With this I will follow your trail. And you'll die if you try to escape from me._ Sebastian warns the angel boy before he turns into smoke and disappears, just like Sorath and Ëndër.  
_Ciel! _ Sieglinde comes to the scene to check if it's okay. But he simply looks down.  
(...)  
_No! I refuse! _ Angeline hits the table very angry.  
_Turn off Angeline. You will not get anything angry. William is sitting while reading a book about combat. _Not much less to break a table of 4,200 mots.  
** Mots = Type of currency.  
_It is that this is unheard of! I will not allow my nephew to risk his life for fighting with a demon like that_ Angeline responds.  
_ And what do you think about doing? Only the person who challenges another to the harem meiyo can fight. No one else can intervene, otherwise, the challenge is canceled. You will only make Ciel lose, "says William while going for a glass of water.  
_But ... shit! _ Angeline hits the table again. We do not even know if that demon is legit, how about cheating with the help of his friends? I do not want that monster to violate him, let alone kill him  
_You do not have to worry about me forever, Aunt Angie._ Ciel enters the kitchen after listening to her discuss with her mentor. _I'm old enough to take care of myself._  
_Ciel, my boy ... _ Aunt Angie places her right hand on her nephew's right cheek. _You don't have to do it.  
Of course he does. Ciel answers while removing his aunt's peanut and moving forward. _I caused this, I put Cietola in this problem. Now I have to take responsibility for my actions. The angel boy takes a bunch of grapes and eats them. _I will fight with that demon and I will take it back to hell where it belongs. So my father would have wanted it, sacrifice for my people_  
_That's the attitude of a knight of Cietola, I will train you for tomorrow_ William approaches Ciel. _But of course, I will be strict. You will only train and sleep when you say it is enough. We start from now on._ William walks foward to the exit of the kitchen.

_Ciel nods and follows his mentor to start training._   
_On the other hand, the 3 demons are in an unknown area, where Sebastian trains for the battle against Ciel._

_You'll have to do something much better than that _Sebastian dodges Agni's attacks.  
_Don't be excited_ Agni responds who defeats Sebastian.  
_3 to 1._ Soma says yawning as he is tired from what happened today, so he takes one of the oranges he took in the market and eats it. Is it necessary to do this?  
_If I want to beat the princess, I must be prepared._ Answer Sebastian, who is focused. _I do not want the duel to be easy for her, much less hurt her as much as I will the day when we are going to do it._  
_Although you can't distinguish a girl from an effeminate boy. Not even your sexuality. Agni says in a low voice and turns to the other side, hiding her desire to laugh.  
Was it still necessary to change Cietola for the girl? I mean, it was a whole population compared to her. We had enough power to destroy everything.  
_It seems I have not understood it yet._ Sebastian holds the sword and looks at the reflection by the shiny metal. _She said i could not hurt Cietola. However, she never mentioned that i could conquer it._ Sebastian smiles malely.  
_What is your plan? _ Ask Agni who maintains his combat position.  
_Once my princess gives me the food I need, I will recover all my strength and return here to make this place my empire. And you will be my real bodyguards. Sebastian looks out the window at the town. _ And I will show you all, above all to him that I am also worthy of power.  
_ And what will happen to the girl? _ Soma asks who eats another orange.  
_If she gets to behave well, I'll make her my empress .... If she survives, of course._ Sebastian smiles devilishly.

_The demon sees the moon and imagines the face of Ciel in it, wondering what he is doing at this moment. If the angel will also be thinking about him. But getd interrumpes by Agni who defeats him...again._

_4 to 1_ Agni wins._ Soma advice.  
_Come on!_ Sebastian gets mad.

(...)  
_The sun is at its maximum height, with its bright rays. The gentle breeze caresses the leaves of the trees and bushes while the flowers dance to the rhythm of the wind._  
_In the middle of the bell tower that is located in front of a large concrete wall, the people of the town gather to see the challenge will take place._  
_Inside the bell tower, in the dressing room section is the angel boy, finishing putting on the last part of his combat garment. He was determined, but nervous. Fighting against a demon for the freedom of his people sounded very easy, without the word devil of course._  
_He hears the door open after being touched and sees his mentor William enter. "It's time," he said, with what Ciel nods and looks up, praying to his father, asking for strength to succeed._

Outside the locker room..  
_Ciel! _ Elizabeth enters the bell tower and when she sees Ciel, she runs towards him. _I heard everything, you do not have to do this. You do not have what to do this ._  
_I have no choice, Lizzie_ Answers the angel, but does not look at him.  
_There must be another way ._  
_I wish the things were like that. But I'll be fine. Ciel approaches the exit of the belfry and stops for a moment. _ And you know the funniest thing of all this? That the girl who hates me now prays for my salvation_  
Outside the bell tower people watch the challenger with a peculiar outfit  
_ Is that ...? _ Elizabeth is interrupted by Angeline  
_The battle suit of his mother? Yes_ Angeline looks at Elizabeth.  
_ But what happened to his father's suit? _  
_The leader has it stored in his palace_  
_ In the great palace? But it's supposed to be owned by the Phantomhives, what are is it doing there? What doea the leader need it for? _ Elizabeth was confused.  
_ Honestly, we have no idea, sighs Angeline.  
_Wow! Look how pretty Ciel looks like! He looks identical to his mother in that suit._ Finnian's eyes light up at the sight of him. _With the wings and the halo it looks fantastic._  
_Yes ... Wait, what are you talking about? _ Sieglinde is confused.  
_Oh it's true, you can't see him how I can see him. Nevermind_ Finnian answers.  
_Huh? Meh. Nevermind_  
_Whoah! Look, it's Princess Jasmine. Soma smiles cheerfully and points to where Ciel is.  
_No way... Jasmine does not have blue hair, silly! In addition she is of another skin tone_ Agni hits the head of Soma.  
_Huh? _ Sebastian turns to see Ciel and is surprised by the beauty and seriousness that Ciel possessed.  
_Sebastian, it's time. You are still in time to repent and leave. Ciel is placed in the middle of the combat area, which was a circle.  
_I say the same, princess, I do not want to hurt you. Do you really believe you can beat me? You will only end up breaking your nails and you will go out crying like a baby_ Sebastian makes fun of Ciel.  
_I am not afraid of you! And I'm willing to do anything to keep my people safe from pestilent beings like you. Ciel looks defiantly at the devil. _What are you waiting for, an invitation? come here fight like the devil you say you are.

Sebastian listens to him and enters the circle, where he waits for the swords to arrive.  
At that moment William and referee Xiao Wung arrive with swords. Each one represents a side, that of the angel and that of the devil.

_The rules are simple:  
*** The participants must touch with the sword a part of the body, except the lower parts and the head to win.**  
*** It is forbidden to use his hands or legs to knock out the opponent, so he will receive a fault and will have a penalty of 20 seconds, in the same time that will be given to the one who is immobilized. The 3rd fault will be disqualified.**  
*** None of the participants must leave the combat circle.**  
*** No one should intervene during the fight, whether it is the opposing team or not. Otherwise the challenge is canceled.**  
*** It is only a round that lasts 5 minutes. If it is finished in time, the winner will be chosen who has played fair and clean.**  
**Whoever breaks the rules will be disqualified.** _ Xiaong gives the signal to William to give the swords.

Once delivered, Ciel and Sebastian stand on their backs and take 10 steps forward and wait for the signal.

_That is duel start right ..._ Everyone was attentive and excited for the battle. _Now!!!_  
Ciel and Sebastian walk around the circle, attentive to any movement of their opponent.  
_You could take it lightly. But you do not leave me another option, princess_ Sebastian's eyes light up and go towards Ciel.  
_I'll tell you one more time: You're messing with the wrong person! _Ciel goes to the devil, annoyed by the nickname.

 _And so an unstoppable battle begins, as much as the angel and the demon use the same force. Fighting at the same time as 2 drops of water, without stopping. Both are focused, determined to win. One for the salvation of Cietola, another for his conquest._  
_Sebastian was going to Ciel at an unimaginable speed, but this easily blocks the attacks he gave and vice versa._  
_The citizens were left speechless because of the amazing combat that they are watching , they were not sure who would have the victory._

_You do not do it that bad for someone like you._  
_Thank you, I was practicing. Although I'm surprised you have that ability even though you were weaker yesterday than a baby goat_ Sebastian replies while stopping Ciel's attack.  
_That day I was tired, but now I will show you that I am really_  
_You're not the only one who will do the same_

_More than 2 minutes have passed and both were still intact, with the same energy and agility. Except that there was a small difference: Sebastian does not need to rest since the sexual energy is what keeps him active, instead Ciel is half human, and too much activity begins to tire him._

_Oh oh_ Elizabeth realizes the situation.  
_ What's wrong? _ Angeline asks Elizabeth.  
_Is Ciel, he begins to get tired_ Respond while listening to Ciel panting due to his sharp hearing.  
_What's going on? Did you get tired so soon? _ Sebastian smiles at Ciel. _ Although I must admit that your panting is very nice. I already want to hear them when we share a bed_  
_Gah! You bastard! _ Ciel blushes and tries to hurt Sebastian's abdomen with his sword, but he reacts in time and dodges the attack, dropping Ciel.  
Sebastian tries to attack Ciel and he rolls away to avoid being touched, and that is where he realizes that the swords had been replaced by poisoned ones.  
_But what...? Since when did you change the swords !? _ Ciel keeps his posture up as best he can.  
_I wanted to return the favor for disfiguring my face, it is also much more fun as well._ Sebastian answers proudly.  
_Tch. You're a moron_ Ciel was upset and knocked down his sword.

 _At that moment Sebastian brutally hits his fist in the stomach of Ciel, removing the air he had, and hit his head with the ground. Citizens complain to the referee because a fault was committed and the referee agrees. The referee checks Ciel and asks him if he's okay, but he does not answer. Just start telling for Ciel to wake up._  
_The shout of the crowd asks the angel to wake up and Ciel can barely hear what they say. At that moment a girl gets up from her seat and starts screaming her name._  
_~ Ciel Phantomhive !!!_  
_Ciel looks up and for a moment confuses Lizzie with someone else he knew from long time ago._

_You can do it, Phantomhive! do not give up! _ Elizabeth screams with all her strength, running out of voice.  
The angel regains consciousness and rises from the ground. People are happy to know that their representative is still standing.  
_This is not over yet! _ The angel cleans the blood from his nose.  
Sebastian looks at Ciel and nods. "He's not a bad opponent after all, he has great potential" the devil thought.

_Ciel and Sebastian return to the center with their swords and fight again, this time it is Ciel who takes the initiative and attacks Sebastian with all his strength, he does not hesitate for a second to fight. Not only did he do it for his people, he did it for the honor of his family, for himself._

_... I can't stand it anymore We must help him! _ Soma comes out of there.  
_Soma, no_ Agni follows you until you reach the top of a rocky hill. _What happens?_  
_I have seen it. He will not win, and we will go back to hell again._  
_We can not intervene, or he will lose. There is nothing we can do.  
_I do not want to go back there! I don't want to! _ Soma hits the rocky ground hard as Soma's tears fall from the ground, remembering how badly he spent it in hell when he was a child.  
_Calm down! We are not going back! We will never do it._ Agni hugs Soma to reassure him while he rings a bell. _Sebastian is a strong demon. He will win, you will see. Just do not lose hope, do it for him, okay? _  
_... Sniff. All right_ Soma cleans his tears.

_While with Ciel, he finally knocks Sebastian down and sits on top of him, trying to pierce his sword into his chest, but Sebastian stops the attack with one of his hands, regardless of the pain. The sword is carried away by demon blood and smoke. Sebastian's eyes light up with his red tail is sharpened to attack Ciel from behind._

_What do you think is Ciel doing!? _ Finnian looks worried  
_He's trying to kill him _ Answer Sieglinde.  
_ But that does not go against the duel?  
_So, what does it matter? We have to win against that damn demon_ Joanne makes her way between Finnian and Sieglinde. _You can Phantomhive!  
_ I Ciel Phantomhive, I order you to return with your friends to the underworld where they belong in my father's name: Vin-_ Ciel is interrupted by the tremor that is in their environment.

Citizens also feel the tremor and wonder if it was an earthquake, but in reality it was a collapse of rocks that begin to destroy the place. People flee in terror.

_Sister! _ Sieglinde looks for Elizabeth in the crowd. _Sister!_  
_Sieglinde? _ Lizzie locates her sister and goes towards her. _Sieglinde! _  
But a person pushes Elizabeth to the ground, who is trampled a couple of times. She tries to get up, but she had twisted her ankle. Again she tries to locate Sieglinde, but she was already gone.  
_Lizzie! _ Ciel sees Elizabeth on the ground, hurt. _WHO! _ He points up.

 _Elizabeth looks up and sees that a large rock knocks down the bell tower and it goes to where she is. She screams in terror and closes her eyes so as not to see his death._  
_The impact causes a loud and stunning noise. There was dust everywhere that you could barely see the rubble. Everything was destroyed._

_Elizabeth! _ Sieglinde arrives at what is left of the belfry, looking for her sister from the rubble. _No! No no no. Please God, tell me it's not true_  
_Sieglinde_Finnian looks worried at her friend.  
_This has to be a lie! She can not be ...! _ Sieglinde is interrupted by Finnian.  
_It is gone! There is nothing that can be done. I really regret it. The blond looks down.  
_The tears of the emerald-eyed girl fall like storm rain, she was in pain. He could not believe that his sister is dead. Finnian, all he does is hug Sieglinde._  
_My nephew! Has anyone seen my nephew!?_ Angeline is worried.  
At that moment something begins to move among the rubble and rise with a strange blue glow.  
_Aunt Angeline, over there_ Grell points to where the dust is.

_The dust disappears in front of a luminous and blue entity whose brightness disappears, showing its entity. It was Ciel, who had Elizabeth in his arms, walking through the rubble, with his wings and aureole exposed in front of those present._

_Ciel is an angel !? _ Joanne is in shock.  
_ Now you understand what I meant that he had a heavenly heart_ Responds William who literally closes Joanne's mouth  
_S-Sieglinde? _ Lizzie opens her eyes to hear her sister crying and hugging Finnian.  
_Elizabeth? _ Sieglinde turns back and sees his sister, which caused a cry of happiness and run to her and then hug her. _Thank you. Thank you very much Ciel._

 _Ciel falls to his knees due to fatigue and the injuries he suffered when rescuing Lizzie._  
_Suddenly you hear the sound of the timer that had reached 0._

_All right. After this incident, it is time to announce the winner. The timer was with the referee who appears to see how the situation was.  
_ Are you going to continue with this after what has just happened !? _ Grell was angry with the referee, who does not seem to mind the situation. _ At least pay attention to me! _  
_And the winner is...._  
To be continue.


	7. HEAVENLY SLAVE SERVANT

* * *

In the previous chapter...

_All right. After this incident, it is time to announce the winner. The timer was with the referee who appears to see how the situation was.  
_ Are you going to continue with this after what has just happened!? _ Grell was angry with the referee, who doesn't seem to care about the situation. _ At least pay attention to me!_

(....)

_Despite the penalty, both opponents fought cleanly and fairly until the end of time and it was difficult to decide the winner._ The referee looks at Ciel and Sebastian. _However, the challenger left the circle before the time ended, breaking one of the rules of the duel. Therefore, it is the devil who carries the victory._ Wong extends his hand to Sebastian, declaring him the winner.

_Yes! _ The dark demon cheerfully exclaims, because finally he gets what he wanted.  
_He made it. HE MADE IT! _ Soma Jumps on Agni's arms.

_I told you that he would achieve it_ Agni corresponds the hug of his partner.

_NO! This has to be a joke. Angeline was very worried about her nephew. _ Please, it must be just that.

_ Join the group_ Grell hugs Angeline tightly while turning to look at her cousin, with a worried face ._Ciel ..._

_The angel boy was devastated, he could not believe what he was hearing. Not only had he lost the challenge, he had lost everything, his family and friends, all to save Elizabeth. He could do nothing more than stay on his knees, with a low look and a deep sadness drawn on his face._

_ Well, it's time to go._ Sebastian approaches Ciel and takes him from the shoulders and holds him up.  
Ciel does not even speak, he just stares at the ground.

_Wait!_ Angeline extends her hand in the direction of the dark demon.

_ Now what !?_ The demon growls annoyed, because he had waited and passed by a lot to get Ciel.

_Will not you even give us a chance to say goodbye to him?_ Angeline crosses her arms.

_No. And if you excuse us, princess and I have something pending to do_ Sebastian carries Ciel like a princess and spreads his wings.

_Hello? We have to prepare his things for his luggage, silly. Ciel will not always be wearing the same clothes, will he? Also in a few months the cold will come and I do not think it will be able to withstand temperatures below zero for so long. Grell says in a bad way when he sees Sebastian's bad behavior.

_Princess will not always have to wear clothes and will stay warm while she is with me._ Sebastian says shamelessly as he looks at Ciel in a lascivious way. _Although thinking about it, what kind of master would I be if I do not cover my servant well? _

 _The others had already left, only the Phantomhive family remained, the mentor, Sieglinde and Elizabeth, who looks at the others with great pity._  
_"Ciel" Elizabeth thinks about the angel boy. She had nothing to do, rather than imagine what would happen next._

* * *

**HEAVENLY ~~SLAVE~~ SERVANT**

(...)  
_Well, that's it. I guess_ William finishes packing Ciel's things inside his backpack.  
I_ can not believe this is happening._ Angeline was devastated. _I wish this was just a stupid joke_  
_Join the group._ Grell says as he sits at Ciel's bedside table. _But we can not deny reality. There is no way to go back in time. Now Ciel is at the mercy of the devil. We already know that he fucked up._

_You're not helping, Sutcliff_ William says and closes the backpack._

_ I am sorry not to be a motivator, I will try to improve the next time someone else becomes a servant of another demon._ Grell answers sarcastically

_ Enough the 2! _ Angeline yells to both. _You can not even act correctly during this situation! Does this seem like a game to you? He has no idea how I feel at this moment. My nephew in the hands of that ... damn monster, who only thinks about fucking him!_  
_... I'll go look for Ciel._ William leaves the room while Grell stays to comfort his aunt.

Meanwhile, the angel is on the balcony, waiting for his things while watching Sebastian chat with Soma and Agni. At that moment he listens to the roof door and sees William get out of there.

_Is everything ready?_ Ciel looks at William, without showing any expression, because he does not know how to feel at that moment.  
_Yes._ The mentor responds while handing over the backpack and sees his student depressed. _You did not have to do it._

_Cietola should not fall into the wrong hands. I hadn't another choice._ Ciel carefully scrapes the unpainted part of the balustrade on the balcony. _That would be what my father wanted_

_I understand._ William nods _ By the way, I want you to take this with you_  
The teacher approaches Ciel and hands him a couple of objects:

_The pen of my father? But how? I thought I had lost it._ Ciel puts on the necklace with a decoration pen and it looks perfect.

_I found it out there and I wanted to give it to you when the time was right. And I think it's this._ Answer while also taking out a glass container with a large fang. _Use this for extreme situations. But be careful, it still has Slyther's poison._

**** It is a python pink color of 3 times its size whose poison is like a very strong acid.**

_I understand, thank you._ The angel keeps the container in his backpack. _It would be better if I go down and say goodbye to the others._ Ciel turns to look down once more and realizes that now there is only Sebastian.

Once down, Angeline, William and Grell hug Ciel tightly. The aunt kisses the forehead and cheeks of the angel while her tears fall from her face.

_I'm going to miss you a lot _ Angeline sheds tears on Ciel's blouse. _Please don't go_  
_I don't want to leave either, but I have no choice_ Ciel also sheds tears of sadness.  
_Do not forget to write me during your stay with the devil._ Grell tries not to cry.  
_I am also going to miss you, Grell_ Ciel hugs Grell

At that time William also hugs Ciel since Angeline asks him to say goodbye to him. None of the 3 wanted to release Ciel. Seeing that scene, Sebastian is filled with anger. For so much melancholy and family love, the dark demon begins to feel disgust. 

  
_This is moment is lovely, but ..._ Sebastian takes out of his fanny pack a black tentacle and with it catches Ciel and drags him towards him. _It's time to go!!!_

_No, Ciel! _ Angeline tries to go with Ciel but Grell and William prevent her from passing 

_Aunt Angie! Hmph! _ Ciel is silent by the tentacle, he knew it was in vain to fight, and all he could do was cry. Ciel sees his family for the last time before being dragged at full speed and disappear.

 _Some time later, Sebastian and Ciel arrived in an area of a forest. That area is full of ruins of apparently houses with a particular style. Red flags, fragments of black roof, even a statue of a lion whose head was decapitated._  
_Sebastian unties the angel, throwing him a threatening look of death in case he tries to escape. Once free, Ciel decides to explore the place while Sebastian is ... whatever he is doing. At that moment a metal object with a strange symbol appears in the rubble, which draws Ciel's attention and decides to take it among the rubble and clean it to examine it better._

_Aegishjalmur? But that symbol can only be found in ..._ Ciel decides to look around once more to confirm his suspicion_ Imonaki ..._

Imonaki, was the strongest tribe and one of the largest cities of the new world. It was the last empire to fall into the hands of the demons.

_ But I thought the town had disappeared._ Ciel carefully lowered the shield with the symbol.

_That's what everyone believed, but they didn't finish everything. Apparently they had plans for this palace. Answer Sebastian who finishes examining everything. _ And this is where we will start a new empire. Since a certain little person was exchanged for the town ... Or will I mean "angel"?

_Your heart is full of darkness, evil and greed, you do not deserve to govern Cietola! _ Ciel answers staring at the dark demon. _ You will only bring them pain and suffering_

_ And do you think that matters to me? Of course not. Sebastian directs his gaze very closely to Ciel, who moments later turns to another side with a slight blush. _What's wrong? You do not have to feel sorry. Everything will be fine while you are by my side ... and if you behave, of course.  
_Tos I doubt it a lot _ Ciel reviews the area for the last time in case he finds something else, but there is nothing.  
_I take care to rebuild this place. But I will need a lot of energy. Sebastian looks at Ciel and heads towards him.  
_Eh? _Ciel turns to Sebastian and jump of fright to have it in front of his face. But it was not just that, but he takes it from the torso and runs his hands under his blouse, exploring the torso of the angel boy.  
"What do you think you're doing?" Ciel's blush increases as does his body temperature as he feels the heat of Sebastian's body.  
_I'm just taking a small appetizer_ Respond the demon who passes his tongue slowly around the neck of Ciel and plays with his nipples, which causes shivering and trembling in him.

* Ⓓⓐⓣⓞ ⓒⓤⓡⓘⓞⓢⓞ: The shape of Ciel's nipples are identical to those of a pregnant woman and a woman in the lactation stage. Thick but sensitive to touch. <3

_No, stop it! That hurts!_ Ciel covers his mouth with his right hand to avoid moaning.  
_You said you would give me what I want. Don't tell me you're regretting, because I'm not going to stop._ Sebastian continues with the pinching nipples game until he sees Ciel covering his mouth, so remove the angel's hand. _Hey, don't do that. I want to hear your voice_  
_No!_ Ciel tries to resist the demon, but it was useless.

_At the end the angel allows Sebastian to hear his moans, things that caused a smile to the devil, while his tears fall into the ground._

_You have a sweet voice, princess. Keep going. I want to hear you sing_  
Sebastian feels that he regains some of his energy during the intimate contact and he goes to Ciel's pants.  
Ciel realizes and takes Sebastian's hand, indicating that it was enough, with a look of complete seriousness that hides the pleasure but does not cover his blush.  
_Okay._ Sebastian releases Ciel. _You look for materials and things for dinner in what I rebuild this place. And be very careful with wanting to escape! Remember that I can follow your trail_  
_I already know it! I do not have Alzheimer's _ Ciel says complaining as he leaves the place to look for what he asked for. _I don't want to imagine his reaction when he finds out that I am male._

 _Inside the forest, Ciel finds all kinds of useful resources for the place: marble, clay, branches and pieces of metal that he collected with the help of the tools that William packed in his backpack for emergency. And not only that, he also found great diversity of plants and animals. He collected the fruits he could and seeds to attract cuckos (64 cm hens) to where Sebastian was, leaving what he found._  
__Please build a stable with a cucko house_ Ciel warns Sebastian while he goes to the other things._

_A what!?_ Sebastian Anguished question gives an account of the amount of objects that Ciel brought along with the cuckos and is impressed.

_They spent 2 hours and Ciel continues looking for the last objects for his new home, although he was undecided since there were not many interesting objects. For a moment he thought it would be better to leave it like this for now, until a bridge 12 meters long and despite being old, was in perfect condition._

_... I recognize this place, and I do not know why._ The angel boy places one of his hands on a bridge post.  
At that moment, he sees a flashback of someone running, the sound of a horn and a baby with blue hair crying. Ciel is scared and loose the post. _What was all that? And who is that baby? ... Was it me?_

_Then something lights up his face and he moves away to see where the glow came from, and discovers a strange object on top of a tree of black and white roses._

_I think that's the last thing I need._ Ciel takes a breather and walking slowly across the bridge heading towards the tree.

  
**Meanwhile...**  
_Why is he taking so long? It will get dark soon. Sebastian looks at the sun almost getting in when he feels something that makes his skin crawl. _Princess is in trouble!_  
Sebastian leaves everything else and goes quickly to where Ciel is.

_Once on top of the rose tree, Ciel takes the object that turns out to be a medal with a strange symbol engraved on it. Ciel keeps the medal anyway in case it becomes important and takes the opportunity to bring some roses as decoration. When you take the last rose you see a village that is familiar to him in the distance._

_Cietola! Then I'm not so far from there. Ciel smiles knowing that he would have the opportunity to visit his aunt, as long as the devil does not notice. But he discovers that it is just the opposite since there was a river and a canyon of a great length of distance _Oh, nevermind._

_Then he carefully climbs down from the tree with the roses and goes towards the bridge, which he does not see that he collides strongly with another post because of couldn't see well with the amount of roses that he was carrying. Without realizing that the post starts to move._

_Princess! Princess! _ Sebastian comes to the other side of the bridge and sees Ciel. _What do you think you're doing!? Get out of there already! _  
_I'm going. And do not yell at me!_ Ciel increases his pace, almost running until he stumbles and falls to the middle of the bridge.  
_Be more careful!_ Sebastian warned and goes to Ciel.

_At that moment the bridge begins to tremble, both look back at the angel and see that that side breaks instantly due to the weight and both fall._

_Ahhh! Sebastian! _ Ciel extends his hand up to reach the dark demon.  
_Princess! _ Sebastian tries to take Ciel's hand, but it was useless.

_Both continue to fall until Sebastian lands on a rock, while Ciel clings to another rock on the opposite side. He does what he can to sustain himself, but due to the fragility of the rock he begins to break._

_Princess, fly!_ Sebastian tells Ciel to remember that he was an angel.  
_Ah! I can't do it!. Ciel responds who can not resist anymore.  
_What!? _ Sebastian is confused.

 _At this moment the rock is held Ciel breaks and again falls into the void. Ciel screams of terror, because he was afraid of dying, falling to the void._  
_Sebastian is in a state of shock but recovers in time and throws himself for Ciel before he falls on top of a trap full of stakes, holding him in time and strongly and then raising his wings and flying to the surface. Both managed to dodge death, but they were not saved from the strong blow on the ground, not to mention a dominating and shameful pose in which both were._

_ Are you okay? _ Question Sebastian worried.  
Ciel was shaking from that terrible near-death experience he just got. He could not even talk, much less stammer.  
_ I'll take that as a no._ Sebastian responds, who decides to take the angel to his new home.

* * *

 

_The night falls again and the crickets begin to sing while the leaves and flowers dance to the rhythm of the gentle breeze. The water runs through the rivers and lakes while the frogs croaked and the fireflies light up the forest beautifully._

_The 2 creatures finally reach their new home, the angel looks up and contemplates the magnificent construction that the devil did during his absence. That place that used to be a watchtower, now is a combined structure between a palace and a pagoda with cream white, red and black colors._

_The structure was surrounded by red fences and an entrance Torii decorated with lights that beautifully illuminated the place._

_This is ... This is ..._ Ciel stuttered from the impression.  
_ Magnificent, I know. Answer Sebastian in his place and rub his neck. _Let's say I'm a fan of Asian culture, especially Japanese. I hope and you like it, because I do not plan to change it.  
_Like me? It fascinates me! _ Ciel answers happily and goes down to see the place more closely. There was even the barn with the cuckoo man he asked for.  
_ And that you have not seen the interior._ Sebastian opens the door of the palace, giving the indication to Ciel to enter, who easily access. _But first take off your shoes._

_Inside the palace was decorated mainly Japanese style(the main room, 3,4 &7 floor), in the center of the entrance are the stairs that led to the next floor and later to others. On the right side is the main dining room, the room of a throne and a large kitchen with a passageway to a place that will be shown later; while on the left side there is the music room, sewing workshop and an extra room (all decorated in the Korean style)._

_Behind the palace is a sauna that can be accessed through the back door of the room, the kitchen and outside the palace. The rest of the floors were bedrooms, bathrooms and Other rooms (decorated in the Chinese style) that were also mentioned later. Ciel contemplates wonderful for the architectural jewel that the demon created with the ruins of what was once the center of an extinct civilization._

_At that moment Sebastian notices something in one of the wings of Ciel and approaches to examine better, and realizes that the angel had his right wing with a dislocated bone, that is to say, that had a fractured wing. The dark demon takes the broken wing and Ciel asks what was happening, but only received a strong crunch on his wing that made him scream in pain_.

_What the hell is wrong with you!? _ Ciel slaps the demon, completely annoyed by the action.  
_You should be more grateful. I did you a favor! _ Sebastian replies, annoyed by the blow.  
_ And what kind of favor was that! _ Ciel touches the wing that was fixed.  
_One of your wings was broken, I repaired it for you._  
Sebastian stares into the blue eyes of the angel, who shows indifference to the situation. _ And I imagine that was the reason why you could not fly, or am I wrong? _  
_... No you're not._ Ciel was slow to respond.  
_Can I know the reason for the fracture? _ Sebastian asks while lifting Ciel's chin.  
_It is shameful_ Answers the angel.  
_I don't care_ Sebastian insists.  
_... Okey_ The angel takes a breath and then tells his story.

 _"When I was 9 years old, I used to fly over the food stalls in Crystal Park together." My aunt Angeline always told me to be careful not to go too far, I didn't take much notice because I knew my limits, or so I thought. ._  
_However, one day I got distracted for a moment and fell from a very high place, I saved my own life but my wing was pierced by a pole, breaking it completely. The doctors might close my wound, but they could not do something about it with the fracture. Even if they rearranged the bone, they told me that I would not be able to fly again."_

_....I'm sorry to hear that. I guess. Sebastian gently strokes the angel's wings, causing a shudder in him. _But you should have let them rearrange your wing anyway. Perhaps with the passage of time you would recover your capacity and have flown farther than you would imagine.  
\- I will never forget the face of pain and suffering of my aunt that I caused him. Ciel looks down, his face reflects sadness. _ And I lost hope and the motivation to fly since then ..._

 _In spite of the indifference that Sebastian showed, he embraces Ciel in the back, sharing that his warmth with him. Ciel did not know if he only did it out of pity or because the devil got bored with his story and wanted to silence him, but even so he corresponds the hug._ _For_ _all that he has gone through, he needed warmth. Someone who would like to share it with him, even if it is falsely, even if it is an empty feeling._

_...All right. Now that everything is settled, the time has come for my servant to understand how things will be from now on. Sebastian takes the neck and makes it see his eyes. Then with one of his claws he draws on Ciel's back a pentagram like the one on his chest, causing Ciel to cry in pain. _I will only say these commands once:  
**1st - You only have eyes for me.** _So ignore all romance opportunities and stay away from anyone who wants to be your suitor, because I will annihilate every being intrudes in our way. In other words, you are obligated to be faithful to me._  
**2nd -You must always obey each of my orders** , _that includes how you handle your behavior in it. Be good and you will be rewarded, behave badly and you will be punished._  
**3rd and the most important- Stay always by my side** , _never abandon me or you will regret it for the rest of your life. If you think you are alone, you are wrong because I will be with you at all times._  
I want you to be a loyal servant to me, without cheating or betrayal. You will take care of me and show appreciation to your master. You understand me?_  
Ciel still complaining of the pain nods, then Sebastian releases it.  
_All right. As a first task, prepare dinner. Tomorrow you will start with the other activities. I want to know all your skills. And just for being the first day, you'll have dinner with me. See you in the dining room. Sebastian steps out of the main room. _ And beware of wanting to poison me! _  
_ I'm not a witch to create poisoned apples_ Ciel affirms who later looks for the kitchen.  
After a while, Ciel arrives at the dining room with a bit of difficulty holding the dishes on his own. The devil only deigns to look at him.  
Wow, it was about time. Sebastian was tapping the table with his claws.  
_For if someone had helped me carry the dishes and had mentioned where I was in the dining room in the first place, we would almost finish dinner. Ciel was irritated by Sebastian's insolence. Then he places Sebastian's saucer in its place and then places his on the other one on the table and sits down. _ By the way, when will your friends arrive? Since we left, I have not seen them. At least they do know how to get there, right?_  
_They are in Cietola, I gave them permission to explore, as long as they do not do anything stupid or damage your home._ Sebastian responds while parting a piece of his food with his fork and threaded into it. _They are incapable of harming the inhabitants as long as they do not mess with them, they are friends loyal to me. So do not worry about them._  
_That's What I hope ..._ Ciel answers while taking a bite of the dish.  
The dish they eat consists of rabbit stew with lettuce and bathed in tomato juice. The drink is apple juice with ice. That dish liked Sebastian so much that he began to eat bestially, leaving aside his manners and leaving Ciel in a state of shock.  
"Something says me everything will end bad" The angel thought as he looked away, disgusted by Sebastian's indecency.  
_... Are you going to eat that? _ The demon's mouth had too much food that you could barely understand what it says. 

_It has been a couple of weeks since the incident, Ciel was a faithful servant for the devil, thanks to the skills of domestic work that his aunt and cousin taught him. He did everything possible so that Sebastian would not notice that he was a boy, fearing that he would kill him or worse, torture him. Ciel had free time to be distracted from the rest because the demon is allowed to go anywhere in the Palace, except for the 3rd room last 2 floors and the basement without permission._

_erything would be so perfect for Ciel, if not for Sebastian! Despite having most of it under control, the angel finds it difficult to deal with the antics of the devil. Every time Ciel lowered his guard, Sebastian takes the opportunity to play with him in a perverted way: love marks on his neck and shoulders, groping, even sexual hints. All kinds of perversities that make Ciel feel uncomfortable and ashamed._

"At least it only happens in the mornings" Ciel thought. _ And you want to stop rubbing my ass with your crotch !?  
_Do not. I will not do it. The demon responds and continues with his.  
_ You want me to burn with food, don't you? _ Question Ciel completely irritated. _Very well, there will be no dessert for you to hesitate.  
In the afternoon all he had was to show love to his master ... kissing his legs in a lascivious way for example, which Ciel does not like at all. At least he has to do it for 12 minutes.  
_It seems you want me to clean your feet with my tongue_ Sebastian places his foot on the face of the angel _This is ...? Gross!  
Sebastian begins to mock Ciel's misfortune.  
_ What are you laughing at !? _ Ciel hits Sebastian's stomach and retires from the throne room.

_At the end of each day, Ciel returns to his room and puts on his pajamas (which is only white underwear since Sebastian is not allowed to cover everything) and lies down on his low level bed. Despite being comfortable, the sheets were not warm enough for him and he had to endure the cold every night. The demon offers to spend the night in his room, but Ciel refuses to do so, because he fears that he will do something perverse while he sleeps._

_Meanwhile, Sebastian gets up at midnight to observe the sleeping angel for a short period of time, however, his gaze was disturbing. Sebastian wants to make sure that Ciel keeps his promise to stay by his side. But from time to time, he takes pity on the angel and accompanies him in his dream, giving him warmth either by clinging to him or hugging him with his black wings._

_Ciel does not mind that Sebastian does that as long as he does not act like a pervert. And although Sebastian does not want to admit it, he had never been so comfortable being next to an angel._  
_Observe sleeping Ciel, who looked tender and helpless, Sebastian had the need to protect him, rather than own it. With Ciel, Sebastian was happy... Well, sometimes._

 _The next morning, Ciel left the premises to get cocoa and pumpkin seeds, while Sebastian is in one of the rooms on the 3rd floor, a room with things related to geology. Since there are no people near the place, they have the confidence that nothing will happen._  
_Once he has obtained the materials, Ciel decides to investigate more roads, hoping to find an alternative route to Cietola. Despite the short time he has with the demon, Ciel feels that an eternity has passed since he left. He really misses his family, the people he knew. People he wanted._

_ I wonder how things will be there. Ciel looks at his reflection in the river. I wish Auntie Angie and the others were fine.  
On the other hand...  
_ Where is it? _ The demon continues his search, he will not give up until he finds what he is looking for.  
_It is not here either ... damn shit! I will never prove that I am truly worthy!_  
The demon ends up collapsing the things he had on the desk, full of anger. He has trouble to calm down, but after a few moments he succeeds.  
_Ciel will come at any time with what I asked. I'd better hurry with the ornaments._ Sebastian goes to the first floor, when a strange noise and a series of shadows draw his attention. _It comes from the back of the house ... And something tells me that it will not end well._

 _The demon's eyes begin to glow as he steers cautiously towards the back of the palace. Once he gets to the room that leads to the backyard, Sebastian feels someone behind him, when he turns around he gets a big surprise._  
_Meanwhile, Ciel walks back with the materials to the pagoda palace. At that moment, he feels someone in danger and sees smoke in an area of the jungle. Exactly where is your new home._

_Sebastian! _ The angel quickly goes to the palace, worried. And when it arrives, it does everything possible to enter since the door was blocked.

_Therefore, decided to open it with a kick and realizes that one of the decorations was the reason for blocking the entrance. Once inside, Ciel finds the main room with a complete disaster as well as the rest of the rooms on the 1st and 2nd floor._

_As the angel advances, he finds more disorder and even more terrible things, to the point of finding corpses in a great puddle of his own blood. That caused the angel to panic and begin to scream, but a blackened hand covers his mouth before doing so._

_Don't be afraid, it's just me._ The demon calms the angel with whispers in his ear. _They will not hurt us anymore, there is nothing to fear._  
Ciel looks at the corpses in detail and realizes who they were.  
_ Guards of Cietola? But, but ... Ciel stammers, still scared. _ But what did you do !? _ Ciel moves away from Sebastian.  
_They attacked the palace for no reason. That's what happened. Answer Sebastian.  
_You must have done something to attract their attention, they could not get here._ Ciel claims Sebastian. _I will bet you now warned the central about us and all this is your fault! _  
_I did nothing! They were the ones who attacked me. But apparently you can not trust me either!_ Sebastian growls, because he is upset that Ciel blames him and with one blow he leaves the angel on the floor. _You always have to blame us for everything bad, right? Of course, after all we will always be responsible. It's what your kind have always believed in us._  
_Nhhg. That hurts, and a lot._ Ciel gets up from the ground carefully while one of his tears. Ciel looks up to hear the last thing Sebastian said _What do you mean by that? Do the angels...? _  
_Nevermind. It does not matter anymore. Sebastian turns his back on Ciel. _I need you to clean up all this mess while I take care of the rest. Because I know you will not load any corpse ... Go fearful that you are. Where was the bravery when you confronted me? _

_Ciel had clung to Sebastian when he heard the word "corpse." Sebastian only sighs and takes away the bloody corpses little by little while._

_Don't stand there. Go to work_ Warn the demon.

"I've been here all night (Ariana)  
I've been here all day (Nicki Minaj) "  
_This will be a very long and heavy day._ Ciel sighs of fatigue to imagine everything that will cleanse. _It would be better if I put on comfortable clothes for it._  
_"And boy, got me walkin 'side to side_  
_(Let them hoes know) "_

_Once he changed his clothes, which were purple seductive panty, black stockings and a white one-sleeve blouse, the angel begins to clean the floor by beginning to sweep the debris and mop the floor with a damp cloth. Well. Floor was made of wood._

_I'm talkin 'to ya_  
_See you standing over there with your body_  
_Feeling like I wanna rock with your body_  
_And we do not gotta think 'bout nothin' ('Bout nothin')_  
_I'm comin 'at ya_  
_'Cause I know you got a bad reputation_  
_Does not matter, 'cause you give me temptation_  
_And we do not gotta think 'bout nothin' ('Bout nothin')_

_Meanwhile with Sebastian, he is responsible for hiding the corpses by burying them in a pit located in a distant place. Well, if it gets to burn, it would give a clue to its location and alert the town that it would burn the jungle forest. Not to mention that the boiler room was a small place for many objects. Also que licks the blood of his hands._

_These friends keep talkin 'way too much_  
_Say I should give you up_  
_Can not hear them no, 'cause I_

_Ciel was very clever with cleanliness thanks to his combat training with both sword and martial arts. He uses those skills to his advantage to even reach high places in the palace. Cleaning the windows, cleaning the furniture and stairs. Then it gets rid of the water once it is filled with blood and dirt to fill it with water again._

  
_Eh? _ A bucket full of water with blood falls on it Sebastian. _Hears! Be more careful!_  
_I'm sorry! _ Ciel holds his laugh as he goes through the bucket.

 _"And boy I got ya_  
_'Cause tonight I'm making deals with the devil_  
_And I know it's gonna get me in trouble_  
_Just as long as you know you got me"_

_As for Sebastian, once the remains of the corpses are dedicated to repair the decorations broken by the attack and then rearrange them where they belong. Also take the opportunity to prune the garden and eliminate weeds and crush them as well as human remains. Smiling devilishly._

_Princess. I need your opinion_ The demon touches the angel's shoulder and sees his attire _Hmm? Interesting view. He gives Ciel a small spanking.  
_What happen? Uh? Hey! _ Ciel covers his bottom with his hands, flushed by the action of the dark demon. _Take some decency at least until the cleaning is finished! _  
_Whatever. Do you think this looks bad if I put it in the floral arrangement of the main entrance? _ Asks Sebastian while showing him a heart that still beats adorned with eyes that move in the holes of this one.  
Ciel simply faints from the impression.  
_That's a no? _ Question Sebastian confused.

 _Once finished with the rest, Ciel climbs to the ceiling with 2 feather dusters and shakes all the dust including curtains, sheets and pillows. Then he goes to the roof, taking out the pens. And also removes defective bricks and then replacing them with others._  
_Once the work is finished, jump back and land in the sauna, spraying water everywhere, cleaning the blood quickly._  
_Sebastian listens to the dip and sees Ciel through the window._

 _"Kissing me, copped the blue box that say Tiffany_  
_Curry with the shot, just tell 'em to call me Stephanie_  
_Gun pop and I make my gum pop_  
_I'm the queen of rap, young Ariana run pop "_

_Ciel came out of the water seductively, his clothes were totally wet that almost showed his naked body. In his blouse you could notice his  torso while his underwear was sliding down him. And almost semi-naked he sits on his back and provocatively as he looks out over the back garden. Sebastian contemplates the beauty of Ciel, excited by his innocent and provocative appearance._

_These friends keep talkin 'way too much_  
_Say I should give him up_  
_Can not hear them no, 'cause I_

"Definetely she will be mine" Thought Sebastian, licking his superior lip.

 _I've been here all night_  
_(Been here all night baby)_  
_I've been here all day_  
_(Been here all day baby)_  
_Boy, got me walkin 'side to side (Side to side)"_

_Finally Ciel returns to the main room, totally tired lying on the floor and closes his eyes and falls deeply asleep._

_"This the new style with the fresh type of flow_  
_Wrist icicle, ride dick bicycle_  
_Come true me, get you this type of blow_  
_If you wanna menage I got a tricycle"_

After a couple of hours Sebastian wakes him up.  
_ At what time are you going to clean up this mess? _ Ask Sebastian, completely annoyed.  
_Ehh? WHAT !? _ Ciel suddenly gets up, because he worries that everything he had done was just a dream. _But if I had already .. I had already cleaned everything and-_  
_It's a joke, you did well._ Sebastian laughs playfully.  
_Not funny! _ Ciel claims, annoyed by the "joke" of the devil.  
_In order, there is something I want to show you._ Sebastian turns around and walks to the ***** room . Ciel was confused, still follows the devil.  
(...)


	8. Revelations

Meanwhile, in Crystal Central Park, a small group of people pray at an altar with Ciel's photo. His acquaintances and his family granted tribute and divine protection to the young man during his days as a servant of the devil.

The priestess tries to comfort Angeline, who is still devastated by the loss of her nephew, while Grell and William can only watch and remain silent. They had never seen the red lady suffer as much as the time she lost her sister and brother-in-law.

Angeline is one of the strongest women Cietola can meet, however, her family was her reason for moving on, keeping a big smile. But if it were to lose everyone, it would lead to total devastation.

Once the pray is over, all acquaintances give good vibes to rise Angeline's mood.

"If it's any consolation, Ciel is a very lucky boy to have you as his aunt." Finnian smiles slightly and places his left hand on Angeline's right shoulder.

‘I know. ’ She responds in a tone of discouragement‘ I'm also lucky to have him. ’" Or am I no longer? "

"I'm very sorry about your nephew, Mrs. Durless." Sieglinde sits next to her. ‘I know what it feels like to lose a loved one, but I'm sure Ciel doesn't want to see her like this. As long as you are well and happy, he will be too.

‘... Sniff. Thanks Sieglinde.’ Angeline wipes her tears. "But Ciel is not the one who worries me, but for what that demon is capable of doing to him."

"Aunt Angie, it's time to go." Grell approaches Angeline along with William.

Away from the altar, Elizabeth looks at Ciel's family. She feels sorry for them, especially because it was her fault that this happened.

Meanwhile, near there, is Ëndër watching everything from the source along with Sorath.

‘....Soma, I need to ask you something. I hope and don't bother you.’ Agni says kindly.

‘Annoy me? Why would it bother me?’ Soma asks confused while eating a donut.

‘You see ...’ Agni rubs her neck while looking into Soma's eyes. ‘It's not like I don't trust he but... Was it really a good idea to leave Sebastian alone with the angel while we are here?’

‘Sebastian knows how to handle any kind of situation. Besides, the angel knows how to defend himself. Both will be fine, you'll see.’ The minor demon slaps the greater demon's back.

‘I hope so...’Agni looks down as he watches his reflection in a puddle of water, which is deformed due to the drops of rain that begin to fall.

(...)

On the other hand, Sebastian is Ciel to a room on the first floor of the pagoda. He asked the angel to keep his eyes closed while he dressed him; it was very difficult to convince the angel since he felt uncomfortable, obviously he wouldn't be dressed by someone else, because he is no longer a child, especially if that person has perverted intentions. In the end, Ciel had no choice but to access. Still Ciel does not lower his guard in case Sebastian, not to mention that he was giving headaches for so much noise.

'Ready. Now you can open your eyes. ”Sebastian releases Ciel so he can contemplate the suit better in the mirror. ‘Well ... what do you think?’

‘Oh well ... Nhh ... Ehhh !? I look like an Ínjivar! ’Ciel exclaims, completely ashamed, trying to cover his underwear. ‘How do you think I'll use something like this? It's not decent at all! ’

(* ÍNJIVAR: Prostitute in the language of Cietola.)

'What are you talking about? But if you look adorable, ’Sebastian hugs Ciel by the waist. ‘Also figure your hips better’

'You are insane? I don't plan on using this even if you paid me! ”Ciel walks away from Sebastian, completely flushed.

‘Aha. If you say so ’Sebastian remembers that just now Ciel was in his underwear, with his butt exposed.

‘If that's all you're going to teach me, I'm leaving.’ The angel picks up his clothes and turns and heads for the exit.

‘Wait a minute!’ Sebastian takes the angel's left arm, throwing his clothes back. ‘You haven't seen the best.’

With the snap of his fingers, the candles of the candlesticks light, revealing a row of dresses and women's outfits. From lolita dresses to provocative lingerie.

Beside the feminine attire is several baby suits.

‘Why are there baby clothes?’ Ciel is confused.

‘This is one of the many costumes I made for you and for the children’

'Children? What children?

‘The children you will give me. Our children. Some time later I will need descendants to inherit my works once I retire.

‘You must be kidding ...’ The angel is surprised and flushed. "For how long was Sebastian making all dresses?" ‘You shouldn't have done that ... I mean it.’

‘All the best for my princess.’ The demon smiles at the angel and licks one of his cheeks on purpose, in order to see his face flushed.

‘You can't force me to use this!’ Ciel claimed indignantly. ‘And stop calling me princess’

‘Yes I can, and you will.’ Sebastian smiles proudly. ‘In addition, it is better that a girl like you should use this, instead of this type of junk you carry in your backpack!’

The dark demon shakes the backpack behind him, taking out all of his manly clothes.

'What the hell!? Did you rummage in my room? ”Ciel is surprised and upset with Sebastian. ‘I don't even invade your privacy to do that kind of thing!’

‘Seriously, what the fuck is this kind of clothes? Are you part of a millennial generation? ”Sebastian begins to feel disgusted by Ciel's diversity of clothes.

Although most of his clothes are related to the tradition of his people, Sebastian strongly disagrees. Not to mention that he prefers to see Ciel in provocative mode.

‘It's my stuff, okay !? I decide what to do with them. Besides, you are nobody to invade my personal space, let alone force me to do something that I do not want. Bastard!'

‘Do you dare to answer your master and reject a gift he gave you?’ Sebastian slapped Ciel, very upset about his attitude. His eyes are Shining into a pinkfire color. ‘Stupid princess! Why don't you leave that side of rebellion and behave like a lady as such?

Porque Because I'm a boy! ’Ciel responds to Sebastian with an angry look. ‘And don't call me princess! I hate it as much as you! Moron!'

‘How dare you… what did you say?!’ Sebastian is surprised to hear the first thing his servant said. ‘You're fucking kidding, right? Right!?'

The dark demon lifts the chin of the angel, forcing his gaze on him.

‘I tried to tell you, but you never heard me! And I bet it's not the first time they get your attention to warn you about me.

The dark demon is silent for a few moments until he stares at Ciel while the brightness of his eyes disappears.

‘Just to be sure.’ Sebastian's eyes light up as the angel is knocked down while the dark demon places his right hand on his neck.

‘W-what do you think you are ...?’ Ciel struggles to break free from Sebastian.

‘Shut the fuck up!’ Sebastian takes Ciel's blouse - corset with his left hand and pulls it out, exposing his torso. ‘Without breasts, I can deal with that.’

‘Sebastian, stop!’ Ciel begs the devil, but he ignores it.

Sebastian guides looking down Ciel's abdomen and with both hands he holds the purple panty. He hesitates for a moment, but still takes courage and lowers his panty, until he sees Ciel's male reproductive system and is in a state of shock. The angel was telling the truth.

‘A-a boy??’ Stutters the devil ‘All this time, I've been chasing a boy??’

‘I’m sorry you discovered it this way’ Ciel pretends sorry for the devil ‘But life is always full of surprises that not everyone likes’

"I'm not believing it, did I go through a lot of things just to find out that my princess is really...a boy?" The devil thought. He felt cheated and confused. He did not know what to do at that moment.

‘Listen, I see that you're going through a difficult time.’ The angel walks away from Sebastian crawling from the carefully. ‘So if you excuse me, I will be walking around the palace in what you take calmly your decision.’

‘I'm going to make you mine anyway.’ The demon takes the angel's arm to see that he was trying to escape. ‘Where do you think you were going?’

‘What !?’ Ciel is surprised at Sebastian’s response.

‘Of course, you have 2 more holes to offer me to fill. After all, a hole is a hole. ’

"He quickly assumed..." the angel thought.

Sebastian puts in four to Ciel and rubs his lips with his right thumb while playing with the entrance of Ciel with his left hand's fingers.

‘What such a beautiful view.’ The demon gives many spanks to Ciel's butt.

'What do you think you're doing!? Stop it!’ The angel tears apart, ashamed and pushes Sebastian's left hand away from his butt as he can. 'It is very uncomfortable.'

‘Your hole is very tiny.’ He affirms the demon as he places Ciel's hand on his crotch while looking him in the eye. ‘Let me make it bigger for you. Although I don't guarantee it won't be painful.’

Ciel didn't want to see that thing, much less touch it, but Sebastian forces him to do it. At that time when the angel rubs the demon member, he observes exactly it was much larger than his own hand.

"What the hell? That thing is huge," thought Ciel who decides to look away.

'What's going on? Are you scared?’ The demon directs the angel's gaze to him. ‘It's just me, there's nothing to fear. Besides, you are my servant. You will do what I order, remember?

‘I know, but this is very indecent. Stop rubbing my hand on your...!’ The angel is pulled from his hands to be closer to the devil. Ciel is in front of the dark being, forced to stare into his eyes of blood while continuing to involuntarily caressing his member along with him to his butt, which begins to feel the friction and shudders along with the Dark demon.

"His penis too big. Even bigger than mine." Thought the angel who blushes more and more.

‘I told you to stop with This madness!’ Ciel’s face was flushed to his ears. ‘Let me go!’ He moans hardly.

‘It feels good, doesn't it?’

Sebastian smiles slightly at Ciel, his face flushed and sighing deeply. Then he approaches his left ear and whispers. Just seeing you this way, with your useless attempt to hide a desire that you can't control yourself is much more erotic than I can imagine.’

‘I-idiot!’ Ciel slaps Sebastian with all his strength and walks away from him. He finds a pointed piece and takes it as a self defense.

‘Listen to me demon, I am not a toy, much less the possession of someone. I am a living being like you and like the rest of the others, so I demand that you respect me or you will see it with me. I'm not one who can easily deal with, because I'm tired of you, treating me as an object. Did you understand!?’

Sebastian is surprised by the sudden statement, although he is still upset about the coup. His gaze becomes cold and dark as well as the environment, he takes from Ciel's neck who still maintains his position.

'Very good princess. If so, how do you want to handle things from now on, then go ahead.’ The dark demon's eyes light up a hot pink while an ominous smile is drawn on him.

‘Everything is for the sake of my people. I only serve to keep everyone safe from you.’ Ciel removes Sebastian's hand from his neck and gets up to pick up his clothes. ‘And get out of here. You'll just be bothering me.’

'We'll see. Let's see how long you will play to be the brave one.’ Sebastian turns into a shadow and leaves the dressing room.

‘A heroic boy? Rather a naive boy. If only I knew that Cietola will soon fall to my feet. And he won't be able to stop me."

(...)

The next morning, Ciel is in his room, checking the badge he found on the rose tree. That symbol he had on him was very curious: a sea wave to be exact and next to the wave had something written, but it is blurred by the elapsed time.

‘What will this mean?’ The angel asked himself.

"מע ... ורה"

The angel takes note of the engraving in his diary. At that moment he hears that someone knocks on the door and quickly hides the badge and notebook in a safe place. But he doesn't realize that his pen falls to the ground.

‘Come in.’ Ciel responds to the call.

‘Princess, one of the boiler pipes is leaking and needs immediate repair.’

‘Eh ... Yes, I'll be right away.’ Ciel has no idea about plumbing, but he thinks it will be simple.

"Hmm?" Sebastian finds Ciel's pen and takes it. ‘What is this and why do you have it thrown away?’

'That's mine! Please return it to me!’ Ciel tries to reach the pen

‘Not until you tell me what it is and what you were doing with this.’ Sebastian raises his right hand with the pen so Ciel won't reach.

‘My pen, you're going to break it, give it to me!’ Ciel has no choice but to jump until he gets his pen.

‘Why so much interest in this Insignificant object you can find elsewhere?’ Sebastian walks through Ciel's room, leaving a mess while making fun of his naivety. ‘It's nothing more than a simple trick. ’

‘Why previously belonged to someone who was very important to me. But you would never understand it! ’The angel pushes the demon and looks at his room. ‘Look what you did! You're an Idiot.'

Sebastian looks annoyed at Ciel and walks away from him.

‘He already returns my pen.’ Ciel extends his hand to Sebastian. ‘Come on, what are you waiting for?’

‘… If so, then let me give it back to you.” Sebastian holds both sides of the pen and then halves it and drops it to the ground. ‘Whoops! My mistake.'

Ciel is paralyzed while seeing his broken pen, draining black ink. He sits down, looking down, sees that ink that touches his hands resting on the ground.

‘How could you !?’ Ciel picks up the pen pieces and holds them in both hands. ‘That pen was from my father!’

‘I don't give a shit to who it belonged to. Now go to work! ”Sebastian points to the door of Ciel's room.

‘No.’ The angel replies in a cold tone, without looking up at the dark demon.

‘What did you say?’ Sebastian raises one of his eyebrows as he growls at the angel.

‘I said: NO!’ Ciel pushes Sebastian sharply out of his room, aiming to get away from him. 'Get out of here! I want to be alone!'

Ciel finally removes Sebastian from his room and closes the door securely.

‘Who the hell have you believed to treat me like that?’ Sebastian tries to enter Ciel's room again. ‘Open the damn door!’

"If you want the pipes to be perfect, repair them yourself." Ciel walks away from the door and returns to where his broken pen is.

‘Whoe! Princess! PRINCESS! ’Completely angry, Sebastian tries to kick open Ciel's room when he starts listening to sobs from the other side of the room.

It was the angel who cries for the pen, felt devastated, as if that incident was a great blow to him.

The devil simply deigns to listen to him, in the end he knocks on the annoying door and withdraws from there. "It's just a pen, it's nothing extraordinary." Sebastian thought.

{9 years ago...}

~ Ciel! I have a gift for you.

~ Really !? What is Aunt Angie?

~ First close your eyes and extend your hands ... Very well, you can open them now.

~ A pen? I thought you were going to give me a toy.

~ Didn't you like it? Oh come on, it has a very nice design. Life will not only be about games, give it a try.

~ And why should it? It is a terrible gift.

~ (This brat ...) It is not a common pen, it has magic ink and belonged to your father.

~ ... Do you mean it?

~ Why would I lie to you? ... Don't answer. In addition, with this pen you can write all your anecdotes and experiences throughout your life. Imagine the adventures you would have and want to share them with your children. Just as your father did.

~ Did he write all his stories? Including when he saved Cietola?

~ Exactly. He would have wanted you to have this, it was very important to him, the pen has passed from generation to generation of angels. And now it belongs to you.

~ Then, I'll take care of him. I will protect this pen as if it were a treasure! ... "

 

‘Father, forgive me. I didn't do anything about it. I couldn't take good care of my gift.’ One of the tears Ciel falls on top of the top fragment of the pen and it begins to glow golden from nowhere. ‘Hm? What is this?'

(...)

After a while, Sebastian goes to Ciel's room, to see if he had already calmed down. He tries to open the door, but he realizes that the knob is still locked, which doesn't surprise him much.

‘Princess.’ The demon calls his servant, waiting for him to open the door.

‘Leave me alone!’ Ciel shouts in response.’ And I already told you to stop calling me that.

‘Come on, I just want to talk to you.’ Sebastian Insists on entering with the angel.

‘No thanks. I'm not interested in talking to silly demons.’ Ciel leans against the door while crossing her arms.

‘You know what? I don't care, and you can stay there until you starve to death!’ Sebastian turns around and leaves the place.

Another time later, Ciel finishes cleaning his room. He sits on a step to take a breath, at that moment he hears knocks on the door and his face shows an expression of disgust.

‘I already told you that I don't want to talk to you.’ Ciel directs his gaze to the door and sees a strange stuffed animal. ‘What the...?’

‘Hi, I'm Bloody. I like to crush skulls, but not as much as hugs.’ Respond to the stuffed animal with a sharp, forced voice.

‘This is a joke, right?’ Question Ciel distraught. ‘Don't think this will work, Sebastian.’

‘Sebastian? Who is Sebastian?’ Bloody asks, confused. ‘I am here because he sees that you are very sad, and I am here to help you.’ The stuffed animal extends its arms, allowing the angel to carry it.

‘Are you really going to use this stuffed toy to talk to me indirectly and pretend your voice to hide that it has a life of its own?’ Ciel speaks through the half-open door.

‘... No?’ Sebastian replies in the voice of Bloody, who is on the other side of the wall. ‘Why would anyone do that? (Unless, of course, you don't want to see that person) What I'm sure of is that he wouldn't have the intention of making you feel bad, much less breaking something that looks totally insignificant ...

‘Insignificant, huh?’ Ciel was on Sebastian's side, which puts him scared of goosebumps. ‘Did you really think this would work? I&m not a child.'

"You didn't want to talk to me in the first place." The demon replies, somewhat embarrassed. ‘Besides the only thing that occurred to me. I've heard that stuffed animals lift people's spirits and I thought about doing the same with you.’

‘It was a nice gesture, I guess ... It was still very stupid of your part” Ciel lectured Sebastian and returned the stuffed animal with his head beheaded.

‘Blo-bloody!’ Sebastian is shocked to see his broken stuffed animal. ‘She has been with me throughout my childhood, how could you !?’

‘Now you know what it feels like to destroy something you once cared about.” Ciel looks at Sebastian in a not very kind way, his eyes had darkened. ‘If you're going to cry, do it in a place where I can't see you.’

The angel turns and enters his room again and closes the door violently. At that moment he feels the dark energy of the devil behind him, and he doesn't even care what he does, anyway he knows how to defend himself; so he closes his eyes, waiting for his attack. A few moments later he feels something warm around him, which causes his eyes to turn blue again.

"I just want you to know that ... I'm really sorry I broke your pen." Sebastian hugs Ciel in the back while. ‘I was just playing and you just behaved like a complete insane.’

‘That pen belonged to my father, I never met him in person just like my mother. They disappeared when I was born. ”Ciel does nothing but let himself be embraced, he knows that the devil would not release him.

"That explains everything." Sebastian approaches Ciel's neck and kisses him. ‘I can get another one and ...’

‘That object is irreplaceable !!’ Ciel separates from Sebastian. ‘That object was the only family memory he had about him, it was one of his most important things. How can you say that!?'

 ‘I didn't know how much that meant to you, and instead I hurt your feelings. All for my arrogance and stupidity. Would you forgive?'

"Only if you promise not to invade my personal space or disrespect me." Ciel responds without looking at him.

"But I can touch your ass and bite your neck, right?" Sebastian looks at the serious face of the angel. '...It's okay. I will respect your privacy. ’

‘... Very well. 'The angel sighs, relieved.

‘... And as for the boilers.’

‘COME ON!’ The angel responds very angry.

‘That is no longer necessary.’

'Oh no?'

‘I took care of them personally.’

‘I see...’

(...)

(...)

Certain things improved a week later, the angel and the devil are learning to adapt to each other. Sebastian is training in one of the rooms of the palace, while Ciel folds some white towels and arranges them in the lobby, next to Sebastian's room.

"I can finally have peace and quiet without that demon bothering me." Ciel spreads another white towel and folds it, making sure it isn't wrinkled. ‘Although it's a shame that 2 things have been sacrificed for it.’

Princess! Hey princess, can you come? ’Sebastian calls his servant from the other room.

"Right now I'm coming." Ciel leaves the row of towels in a locker and goes to the other room. ‘I forgot to tell him not to continue calling me princess. Got damn.'

Once in the training room, the angel notices that there was no one there. There was only one sword hung point down in the middle and in front of 2 large windows. ‘Sebastian Sebastian?’ Ciel called the demon by name, but he didn't answer. He sighs something annoying, because if it was a joke that he plans to do, the angel was sure it would not be funny, at least for him.

Ciel was about to pick up the sword and put it back in its place when he manages to observe an attack and dodge it in time thanks to the reflection in the metal of the sword. Ciel directs his gaze to his opponent and uses his sword to defend himself from the second attack. The rival is revealed to the light, was Sebastian.

‘What in the earth do you think you are doing?’ Ciel asks completely annoying to Sebastian.

‘I only prove your agility.’ Sebastian continues to attack Ciel. ‘I see you haven't lost your charm, princess’

‘Are you crazy? Do you really want to kill you? Because if I can do it.’

‘My,my. Look How scared i am.’ The demon responds sarcastically.

‘That time was an emergency. Now there is nothing that can stop me .’

‘What are you waiting for? Face me ... If you can .’

‘I'll do it gladly.’

Ciel pushes Sebastian hard and points his sword, heading towards his head. But Sebastian realizes his intentions and blocks his sword the attack and again counterattacks.

Both fight alongside, as if they both knew when the enemy was going to attack. Both use the same techniques with the sword as their own reflection.

And apparently, they moved from one place to another without even realizing it. But all that tense battle is coming to an end, because the angel begins to lose his energy little by little while the demon is a little unchanged.

‘Ah!’ Ciel crashes backwards against the wall, dropping his sword to the ground like himself on his knees. He tries to retrieve his sword, but the demon's leg stops him. 'Shit.'

‘Now you're not that strong anymore, are you?’ The dark demon laughs slightly. ‘You may be very good in combat, but without energy, you are nothing more than a mere hindrance.’

The tip of the demon's sword is a few centimeters from Ciel's trachea.

‘Unlike you, I don't need to sleep or rest how you do it. But here my question is ... 'Sebastian approaches Ciel's face and stares him straight in the eye. ‘How do you plan to save your people from a dangerous situation if you become weak?’

Así Like this! ’The angel gives a strong kick in the crotch of the demon and in a rapid movement knocks down the demon. ‘Who is the weak now?’

‘Heh. Not bad boy, not bad. ”Sebastian's eyes begin to glow in a fiery pink tone. ‘But not enough to defeat me.’

Out of nowhere a dark force emanated by Sebastian surrounds Ciel and catches him. He tries to break free but it was useless.

‘Cheater bastard!’ Ciel is very upset about his master’s dirty play. ‘You're playing dirty.’

‘This is not playing dirty. This is a secret tactic game.’ Sebastian smiles proudly. ‘Thanks to my abilities, all mortals will bow to their emperor’

'Emperor? What are you talking about? ”Ciel tries to recover his sword.

‘Did I forget to tell you?’ Sebastian pretends to be confused. ‘I'm going to make Cietola my empire, and you're going to help me.’

‘You... What !?’ Ciel is shocked to hear Sebastian's response. ‘No, you promised that you won't hurt my people if I surrendered in their place.’

‘The deal was not to destroy Cietola. You never mentioned more about conquering her. ”The demon smiles when he sees his servant's expression. ‘Did you really think that staying with you alone would be more than enough? Then you are more naive than I thought ’

"You ..." Ciel doesn't know what to do in that situation, because he was stunned to discover the true intentions of the devil.

'What's going on? Did the mouse eat your tongue? ”Sebastian gets up to Ciel. ‘I thought that discovering the truth would not affect you so much.’ He taking Ciel’s chin forces him to look into his eyes. ‘But if you behave well and give me what I want, I may reward you for not enslaving your family.

 ‘You ... Damn!’ Ciel hits Sebastian's face with his own forehead, getting him to back off and so, knock him down instantly, pointing his sword at the demon's chest. 'Screw you! How could you stab me in the back!? You are not worthy to be ruler of my people! ’

‘Shit ...’ With one of his hands, Sebastian cleans the blood from his face and then looks at Ciel. And by self-defense he holds the edge of the sword that went straight to his heart, regardless of the blood draining from his hand.

As strong as Ciel applied, Sebastian does not allow him to be stabbed by him. In the end he crosses the sword on the ground, panting and annoyingly releases the sword and leaves the place.

'She lied to me. She lied to me. He betrayed our deal. That is why his friends did not return. They are waiting for the moment for him to order when to attack.’ The tears of the bluish-haired boy fall to the ground as he quickly advances. Once he arrives at his room, he locks himself up and sits on the floor leaning on the door. He himself hugs his knees and ducks his head, he felt guilty for not realizing what the devil was up to.

‘I must not be here. I have to go back and let everyone know before it's too late.’

(...)

'Princess? Princess, are you alright? ”Sebastian knocks on Ciel's bedroom door. ‘Come on, I know you're there. You can't stay locked there forever. ’

The dark demon not receiving a response from his servant, decides to turn the door handle and to his surprise, he had no insurance on. So without difficulty he opens the door and enters the room, in order to look for Ciel. The room was dark and there was nothing but absolute silence, Sebastian could feel Ciel inside, so he looks for the light switch and turns it on later.

Suddenly something pierces the left hip of the dark demon, followed by a strange liquid that burns it from the inside and so, causing the demon to roar in pain and rejoice on the ground.

The identity of the figure is revealed in the light, it was Ciel who stabbed Sebastian with Slyther's fang and stabs him in the back again.

‘Forgive me,’ Ciel says with a short breath. Who turns around and runs away from there with his backpack on.

‘Nhg’ Sebastian writhes in pain, but that doesn’t stop him from getting up again with the help of the anger that shines in his eyes. ‘You are a dead angel’

Outside the Palace, the angel runs through the forest during the stormy night, he did not mind being wet, he only had in mind to reach his village. One of the lightning strikes falls on a tree, splitting it in half and falling down the road where Ciel passed. But that didn't stop him for long and he keeps running on the other side.

‘It's over here. I'm sure ’Ciel stops when he sees that the road ends in a large river. 'Oh crap'.

From the distance the roar of the dark demon is heard, looking for the angel and apparently will not rest until he finds it.

‘I must cross the river, but how?’ Ciel listens as lightning strikes another tree and it falls, forming a bridge. 'Thank my Lord. <I guess>'

The angel climbs on the tree and walks as carefully and quickly as possible to reach the other side. Later he continues with his path, when some meters later something attacks him from behind, throwing him to the ground.

"You are in serious troubles." Sebastian says in a completely different voice, as if it were a beast. He holds Ciel's hair and his hip ‘After returning to the palace, you will regret it.’

‘Let me go!’ Ciel kicks Sebastian’s stomach hard and again gets up and runs away from him.

The demon recovers and chases the angel until they both fall in opposite directions in a cave due to the fragile ground where they passed. Sebastian gets up quickly and heads for Ciel, where he waits for him with the fang and stabs him in the stomach. The demon gets angry and scratches him with his claws, the angel recoils and falls sitting against the ground, covering his right eye with his right hand, feeling the blood drain into his skin.

"It hurts, doesn't it, fucking bitch?" Sebastian grabs Ciel's neck and hits him, leaving him unconscious.

(...)

A few minutes later, Ciel regains consciousness by the raindrops that fall on his face and feels how his body is dragged by Sebastian. He tries to break free, first struggling with his legs and then hits his hands.

"It's useless to try," Sebastian replies without looking at the angel.

‘Free me right now’ Order Ciel, continuing the struggle.

'Stop doing that. It's annoying.’

Ciel sighs and lies down. He didn't even have that fang to help him, as he released him when he was attacked by Sebastian. He looks on both sides and finds a stone on his left side. The shot and a strong blow wounds one of the hands of the devil, who growls in pain, releases one of Ciel's legs. Then the angel kicks him and frees himself completely and runs away from him through the forest again.

But looking back to see if Sebastian was chasing him, Ciel stumbles and falls down the hill, getting dirty from the mud and leaves that were in it. With the little strength he had, he tried to get up, but something caught one of his legs, causing him great acute and agonizing pain. It was a bear trap, whose metal teeth press hard on the angel's left foot. He desperately looks for something to break free with, but there was nothing within his reach, not even the same stone with which he hit Sebastian.

‘Admit it, we are lost!’ From a distance, a very angry young boy is heard.

"Of course not," replies the other, but he was a young man older than him.

‘Those voices ...’ Ciel listens to both boys arguing. ‘Could they be?’

The angel has doubts whether to shout for help, because Sebastian gontinua looking for him. But staying alone and caught with a trap waiting for the most terrible, not to mention that his people are in grave danger, was a worse decision. He can count on them.

A HELP ME! ’Ciel screams as loudly as possible, hoping they would hear him before the devil. 'HELP ME PLEASE!'

"Did you hear that?" Asks the older boy and stops.

The child just nods. ‘But for some reason his voice is familiar to me

'Lucas! Joanne! ’

‘How does he know our names?’ The older boy was confused.

‘Ciel!!!’ The boy runs in the direction of the voice asking for help.

‘Lucas, wait!!’ Joanne follows in the footsteps of her young friend. ‘That area is full of traps!’

‘Ciel! Ciel! ’ Lucas desperately searches for the angel boy in the middle of the forest, not realizing that you pass through multiple animal traps. Fortunately, none of them pity the child. A few moments later, he finds Ciel, trapped by the bear trap.

‘Joanne, hurry up!’ Lucas yells at his partner as he attends the angel. 'What are you doing here? I don't know, suppose you should be with your demon friend?

‘The devil is not the most important problem right now,’ Ciel responds. ‘And he's not my friend.’

‘Phantomhive?’ Joanne is surprised to see Ciel. ‘And now what the fuck did you do?’

‘I'm glad to see you again too’ The angel feels pain when both boys try to separate their leg from the bear trap.

‘Shit!’ Joanne cuts her right palm by accident.

‘It's very hard. I'm afraid the water left him rusty or something like that. ”Lucas separates to take some air.

At that moment a loud and fierce roar is heard, out of the ordinary. A roar that leaves the 3 boys ice cold, especially the angel.

"P-problems," the blond boy stutters out of fear.

‘They must go and look for help!’ Ciel warns both of them.

‘But what about you?’ Lucas asks worriedly.

‘Cietola is what matters most right now. That monster wants to enslave everyone. ”Ciel delivers a rolled message. ’You also have to give this to Professor William. Now!'

'I get it. I will go for help. Lucas, you stay with Ciel ’

‘Joanne, no!’ Lucas hugs the blond boy.

'I'll be fine. I will return as soon as possible. I promise.’ Joanne says goodbye to Lucas and runs from there.

'Don't go Joanne!’ Lucas clings to Ciel with tears in his eyes.

'He'll be fine. He's a skilled boy ’

‘My father promised me that he would return with me once he Will find my mother, but he never came back.’

"The day of the great fire," the angel thought upon hearing what Lucas said. I know at than he referred. ‘This time is different. You will see'

‘But that thing ...’

‘The devil only wants me. Help me get this out of me and I will guide that demon as far as I can from you and Joanne.'

‘I...I understand ’Lucas tries again to open the bear trap, with all the strength he has while Ciel tries to get his leg out of there.

Several meters ahead something catches the attention of the young blond.

'Who's there?'

At that moment a scream of terror is heard in echo mode

‘J-joanne?’ Lucas finishes bandaging Ciel's leg with the jacket he had and gets up. ‘Joane!!!’

‘Lucas, wait!’ Ciel tries to go with Lucas, but because of his current condition it was useless.

Ciel does not take long to hear Lucas's screams for help and is stunned. He found them.

'No.'

At that moment, around Ciel darkens with a strange but murky black fog. You could barely see the path in the middle of the trees and the atmosphere has turned cold. As soon as the storm continues. But Ciel knew something was wrong.

‘He ... He is here.’ The angel is paralyzed with fear when he sees a pair of pink pupils but burning like fire. There was a silhouette I could distinguish in the dark. An evil entity that looks at it through the shadows.

"Pathetic. Pathetic ”Sebastian's voice is heard around Ciel in a cold and whispering way.

‘You shouldn't have involved them in this. You shouldn't have disobeyed me. You tried to escape, and everything for what? Pathetic. You are pathetic.'

Between blinks, the dark demon is getting closer to the blue angel. The angel, desperately tries to get up, but it was in vain. Until in one last blink, the demon disappears. However, his voice is still heard.

‘You are punished.’

Ciel looks back and the last thing he sees before passing out is a set of red eyes staring at him furiously, while a black claw covers his face.

The last thing heard in the thick fog is a strong crunching of bones.

**Author's Note:**

> To be honest i'm not usually good writing stories, the ideas that i have appear very often. I'll try My best making this one and putting My love and time on it, but i won't promess anything.  
> The most Of All My stories are in spanish language But lost in many groups ;'v xD


End file.
